


New Neighbors

by MelanieCampbell



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanieCampbell/pseuds/MelanieCampbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Atlanta office of Rangeman is failing, so Ranger sends the only one he trust to straighten things out, Tank. Tank accepts and moves across the country and back to where he grew up. Our story starts here, on moving day. When he meets his new neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

"New Neighbor"

Chapter 1

 

 

This is my first chapter story.

It is an AU (Alternate Universe), with MM (Merry Men) pairing with an OC (original character).

I am still learning all the lingo, so I hope this helps others who are learning, too.

I won't tell you if there will be a HEA (Happily Ever After), or with whom. I love stories that keep you guessing.

All characters, except the OC, belong to Janet Evanovich.

This story begins when Ranger promotes Tank to head the Atlanta branch of Rangeman, and Tank is moving into his new home.

A special thanks to my Beta, Rainbow Severus.

A/N (Author's Note): Character's internal thoughts are  _italicized._

Hope you enjoy it, and please leave a review!

.....  


 

"Damn man! Why do we need all this crap here at the house again?"

Lester was already getting bitchy. They had only been unloading the van for 20 minutes now, but the Georgia heat and humidity was getting to him. He leaned against the side of the van and wiped his forehead with the back of his arm. His shirt was already damp with sweat, and clung to his chest.

"We've been through this." Tank began. "Ranger wants the house set up with the minimal equipment necessary to run things from here in an emergency."

The house they were "setting up", was just a typical house you would find in any suburb. Located just outside Atlanta and not far from headquarters. Ranger's plan was to use it as housing for the core group or visiting Rangeman employees when needed. The Atlanta office building was not as big as the one in Trenton, and did not have apartments for the men. That all would change with Tank heading this branch now. Ranger knew that his close friend would not only straighten this branch out, but double business in no time. He was already in contact with builders and drawing up plans for a building that more suited their needs. In the meantime, the house would do.

 

Tank thought back to when Ranger brought up the subject with him.

"It's failing. I can't seemed to find someone to manage things who is worth a damn. I can't keep traveling down there for weeks at a time to straighten it out, only to have it go straight to hell when I leave again. I need some one I can trust. I need you, if you're willing."

Tank didn't hesitate. This was his oldest and trusted friend. If he needed him, the answer was yes. "When do I leave?"

Ranger smiled and nodded his thanks. "Monday."

 

Tank took a break from unloading, and leaned on the van near Lester. He allowed himself to think about what he would miss with this move and being away from his friends. Of course he would miss hanging out with Ranger and Steph, and Shorty's pizza, but he was excited to be back home. It had been almost 7 years since he left Georgia, and his mother and two brothers still lived in Atlanta. He looked around at what would now be his new home. The houses were surrounded by tall pines with the occasional magnolia tree in a neighbors' yards. He had grown up in the heart of the city, but thought...

" _I could get used to this."_  


He felt himself smiling thinking of his new home, that is till he looked over and saw the grouchy expression on Lester's face.

"Stop your bitching, and finish up. That's an order."

Lester Pulled himself up straight and walked to the back of the van where he continued to grumbled under his breath about the sticky heat while helping Woody with a large piece of equipment.

"It's not so bad. If you think this is hot, you would never make it in Dallas." Woody added.

"Let's get this over. Man, I need a cold beer. Make that two." Lester replied. "I can't wait till my two weeks are upand I can get the hell out of here and back to Trenton."

"I don't know. I kind of like it. It reminds me of Texas. It's nice being back down south." Woody replied.

 

Tank had requested a couple of members of the core team come with him for two weeks to help set things up and get everything back on track at this location. Ranger agreed and also told his staff in Trenton that if anyone wanted to relocate to Atlanta they could.

…...

   Ashley was performing her usual day off routine: washing the clothes that had built up to a toppling pile during the week, cooking enough food for an army so that when she dragged her tired butt home she could just eat and collapse, and cleaning up a little (which really meant moving stuff from one pile to another.) She didn't mind her busy schedule and loved her job. Working as a paramedic for the county, while also volunteering at the local VFD as a firefighter and medic. Between the rotating 24 shifts at work, and the 12 hour shifts at the fire department, there was no time left for anything else in her life.

She had just finished frosting her guilty pleasure for the week, a triple chocolate cake with chocolate butter-cream frosting and thinking of sampling some for lunch, when she heard noises coming from outside.

Peaking through the curtains, she saw the source. Three men, well one was more like a mountain, were unloading boxes from a van next door. All three were gorgeous, and couldn't look more different. The mountain, had deep brown skin, a shaved smooth head, and muscles upon muscles. One of the men had mocha skin and black silky hair that fell to his collar. While the last man, had a nice tan and his blond hair stuck out a little from under his hat.

"I guess I have new neighbors." She was practically drooling. "Well, it would be rude not to welcome them to the neighborhood." She ran to the bathroom mirror for a quick hair check, and noticed frosting on her lips. "Must be from licking the spoon." She giggled. That reminded her of the cake.

"Perfect timing!" Quickly wiping the frosting from her lips, she hurried to the kitchen to grab the cake while trying not to run next door.

...

In the midst of his griping and slamming boxes around, he saw her.

"Never mind. I love Georgia!" Lester proclaimed dropping a box on the ground, then jogged away.

"What the hell, Les!" Woody yelled after him while stooping to pick up the box that now must contain broken pieces of equipment. He looked around for the cause of Lester's major attitude change, and found it. Her. He stood still watching her for a moment and felt himself begin to smile. She was small, tiny really, with long brown hair that looked like it was sun-kissed and hung low down her back. What caught his eyes the most, was her smile. It lit up her whole face, and she reminded him of sunshine.

 

Wiping his sweaty hands off on his jeans, Lester stopped in front of her. "Well, hello beautiful!"

Ashley blushed and smiled. "Um, Hi. Welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Ashley. I live next door." She gestured with her head. "Oh, this is for y'all." She tried to hand Lester the cake.

 

_Damn!_

_Listen to that accent!_

_Sexy as hell!_

_I love Georgia!_

Les thought.

Lester took the cake and quickly shoved it at Woody, who was now at his side. Then taking her hand and kissing it, he tried to imitate her accent.

"Well, Sweetness, you didn't have to do all this for me." He watched as her blush deepened at his words. "I do feel very welcome here now." Wrapping an arm around her waist, "I'm Lester Santos, but you can call me Les, or Baby." He waggled his eyebrows.

 

_Damn it, Lester!_

_There is no way in hell I am going to stand back and watch him make the moves on her._

Woody bumped Lester aside and handed him back the cake. He held out his hand to her. "Please forgive my friend's manners, or lack there of, Miss. My name is Woody, and may I say you have a lovely drawl. Reminds me of home."

Ashley took his hand smiling back at him, "Oh, thank you. I like your accent, too. I'm from Texas. I just moved here a few months ago."

"Well, that's it then. We're destined for one another. I'm a Texas boy myself. Born and bred." Woody realized he was still holding her hand, and found himself not wanting to let go. He felt a tingle where their skin touched.

...

"Where the hell is everyone!" Tank barked out when he noticed he was all alone. He walked around the van and saw why his workers had abandoned their task.

_A woman._

_Perfect. Now we will never finish._

_Leave it to Lester to drop everything to start horn-dogging around._

Tank made his way over to the small group, ready to tear Lester a new one.

"Lester, get you lazy ass back to..." He started, but stopped abruptly when he saw her. He looked down at her and she was smiling brightly up at him.

"Mine." He said under his breath to Lester.

"No freaking way! I met her first!" Lester whispered back at Tank, trying to be discreet.

"Mine. I'm pulling rank. She's mine. Back off Santos."

"What the hell! You can't do that with a girl! This is bullshit!" Lester huffed back.

Tank pushed Lester aside, and smiled brightly down at her. "Hi."

She beamed up at him.

_The Mountain, is gorgeous!_

She thought.

"Hi." Her voice broke with a nervous giggle.

Lester wasn't giving up and continued to try and smooth talk her, but she just smiled politely and nodded. Not even knowing what he was saying. She only had eyes for Tank.

"Thank you for the cake." Tank interrupted. They had not stopped staring into one another's eyes since the first "Hi."

"My pleasure." Ashley began. "Um, I bet y'all are hungry, and you look really hot. I mean... um... it's hot out here. Would you like to come over for lunch? I just finished cooking enough for the neighborhood." She laughed.

...

   The boxes and the van were quickly forgotten, as they accepted her invitation. Relaxing in the cool AC, they ate the casserole she made, then polished off the cake. After a couple of beers, they lounged around the living room talking about everything under the sun. Tank told her about his promotion and about growing up in Atlanta, while Woody told stories about his family's ranch. Lester pushed his bad boy youth, saying he knows how ladies love a bad boy. Ashley told them how she ended up on the east coast so far from home. She loved Texas, but wanted an adventure. She wanted to go out on her own, away from the safety net of family. So, she accepted a job offer in a new state, and packed up.

 

_Brave to up and move away from everyone she knows._

Tank thought.

The four laughed and joked for hours, till the sun started to set.

"Well, I guess we better get back to unpacking before we lose daylight." Tank begrudgingly said.

"Right. You and Woody get right on that, while I help Ashley with the dishes." Lester replied as he slipped his arm around her waist.

Tank grabbed Lester's collar and dragged him to the door. "Mine." He whispered to him.

"This is bullshit!" Lester huffed as he trudged back to their house.

"Thank you for all you kindness, Ms. Ashley." Woody said with a wink. "I was hoping that maybe..."

Tank elbowed him in the side. "Back to work, runt."

Woody shot Tank a look, and then smiled back at Ashley before walking away.

Tank turned to Ashley and smiled. "I was thinking, since you are new to the area... Well, you said you haven't been out much. Just work and all..." He hesitated.

She gazed up at him smiling brightly. "Yes?"

_Man up!_

_Afraid to ask out this little girl?_

He yelled in his head.

He took a deep breath and began. "I would love to show you some of my favorite places around Atlanta. We can start with my favorite pizza place. Dinner? Tomorrow night, after your day shift at the fire department?" He held his breath.

"I would love that! How about 7?"

_He asked me out!_

"Perfect." Leaning down, he pressed a kiss on her cheek.

She felt her knees weaken.  _Gulp!_ "Can't wait."

 

...

She could barely sleep that night. Thoughts about the day, her new neighbors, and mostly Tank, swirled through her mind.

 

_..._

   Tensions ran high that night at the Rangeman house. After unloading the van, Lester went to his room slamming the door.

"That was not cool, man", Woody told Tank. "You can't just bully us out of the way so you can get a date. You know Lester and I both like her, too. Be a man, and let us have a shot."

"You are walking on dangerous territory. Watch yourself." Tank face reddened with anger.

"Whatever." Woody said walking off in disgust.

...

Tank fell asleep thinking of the little angel he met today. There was no way he was backing down. She would be his.

He was awaken in the middle of the night by the phone ringing.

_What the hell?_

_This better be good._

"Tank here. Go."

"Yo."

"What's up Rangeman?" He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "It's two in the morning. Is there a problem?"

"Yes. Lester called me about an hour ago. He woke up Steph. She is not happy."

"Why the hell is he calling you in the middle of the night?"

"He's pissed. Claims you're abusing your power by pulling rank over some girl."

"You're kidding me?"

"That's what I said."

"That little brat. I can't believe he went whining to you. That man whore can pick up any woman he wants to play with. She's mine."

"Yours?" Ranger teased. "Sounds like the big guy fell hard."

"She's the one, man."

 

 

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

Thank you for reading.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think.

Melanie


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date

"New Neighbor"

Chapter 2

 

 

Characters belong to Evanovich, except the OC, she's mine.

Thank you, Rainbow Severus for all your help as my Beta!

  
AN: Character's internal thoughts are in  _italic._  


Hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

Previously...

"Yours?" Ranger teased. "Sounds like the big guy fell hard."

"She's the one, man."

...

 

"That's a pretty serious statement."

 

"I feel pretty serious about her."

 

"You just met her today?" Ranger questioned.

 

"Don't even go there. Remember, I saw you fall for Steph from the beginning." Tank pointed out. "I don't remember you ever being Okay with Les making the moves on your woman."

 

"Agreed. Damn it. This is why I don't get involved with relationship crap." He grumbled to Tank. "Oh shit!" He whispered back into the phone. "If you were even close to Trenton I would call you to the mats now!"

 

Tank was confused, until he heard Ranger talking softly away from the phone. "Of course I was not talking about our relationship. No, I don't think it's crap, Babe."

Tank couldn't help but laugh to himself, but was grateful he was not in Trenton. Ranger came back to the phone after a couple of minutes. "Damn it, Tank! Fix this shit with Lester, or I'm going to fly down there and kick both your asses!"

 

 

 

After the phone call, he was too wound up to go back to sleep. It wasn't like he could go down to the gym and work off his frustrations. They hadn't set up a small home gym at the house yet and he didn't want to drive into the city to work out in the office's gym at this time of night. He thought about going for a jog to settle his mind, but running around at 2:30 AM is not the smartest idea. He smiled to himself when he thought of the perfect solution to relieve his tension.

"I know someone who is awake and deserves an ass kicking. Santos!"

 

 

Woody was awakened by the sounds of yelling and someone pounding on a door. Without a thought, he grabbed his gun from the drawer, threw open the door, and pointed it at the disturbance.

 

"What the hell! Put that gun away and put some freaking shorts on!" Lester yelled at Woody.

 

Woody lowered his gun as he took in the scene before him. Tank had Lester held up by the front of his shirt. It was obvious they'd been fighting.

 

Tank looked over to Woody. "The brat is right." Woody looked confused. "Put some clothes on, damn it! Why the hell are you naked anyway?"

 

Woody looked down and finally realize that, yes he was nude and standing in the hall in front of the guys. He dashed back into his room and slammed the door.

 

"I always sleep o'natural." Lester said with an eyebrow waggle.

 

"Of course you do, man whore." Tank replied in disgust and the fighting continued.

 

A couple of minutes later, a fully clothed Woody emerged into the hallway. He was not surprised to see them still going at it.

"That's enough!" He shouted while stepping between the two. "What the hell is going on?"

Tank and Lester glared at one another while catching their breath. "Well?"

 

"The brat told on me." Tank spit out.

 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Woody asked.

 

"You can't freaking pull rank over a girl! That is bullshit. No, it's chicken shit!" Lester pointed out to Tank.

 

  
_Oh, hell no!_  Woody thought, before all hell broke loose. Woody wisely stepped out of the way before a punch landed square on Lester's jaw. Woody dropped his head with a sigh. He understood Lester's frustrations with the situation  and agreed that it was ridiculous for Tank to order them away from a girl so Tank could ask her out first. He felt he had a real connection with Ashley. They had a lot in common. Hell, they even came from the same home state and when he held her hand in his... he felt it. Sparks? Tingles? Something. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew he liked it. He liked her and really wanted to spend more time with her. The noise of someone's fist going through the sheet rock pulled him from his thoughts and back to the brawl in front of him.

"Enough!" He shouted at them, as he pushed them apart. "This is ridiculous!"

 

"Agreed" They both said in unison, which only made them glare back at one another.

 

"Enough." Woody took a deep breath. "Let's go downstairs and talk this shit out."

Woody led the way, not even waiting for an answer, and went straight to the kitchen to grabbed a couple of bottles of water. He tossed one to each of the guys as they were sitting down, as far away from each other as they could. Then, he started the coffee pot.

  _It was going to be a long day._  


 Choosing to stand instead of sitting, thinking it would be faster to break it up if they went at each other again, he took a deep breath and began. "I want you to listen, just listen for a minute. He's right."

 

"See!" Tank and Lester yelled at each other.

 

"No! Stop it! Listen. This is ridiculous." Before they could start again, Woody turned to Tank. "I get it, man. I get that you like her. We all do." Before Tank could jump in, he continued. "There is just something about her." Tank nodded. "But listen, if you're into her, win her. Let her choose you. You can't just order everyone to back off. "

 

 

Tank took a minute to let Woody's words sink in.

_Why can't I order everyone to back off?_

_She's mine._

_Well, She will be._

_Hell, Ranger did the same damn thing with Steph._

He though a moment. He couldn't remember Ranger coming out and saying that, but it was implied.

He didn't remember Ranger ever telling the guys they couldn't hang out with her, go for pizza, or anything. Just that they better watch themselves.

_Woody does have a point._

_I'll win her._

_She'll choose me._

 

The thought of Ashley telling him she chose him over the others, brought a big smile to his face. "OK."

 

Woody released a breath he wasn't even aware he'd held. He knew Tank would either consider what he said, or knock him out. The percentages were not in his favor. He glanced over to Lester, who looked shocked and must have thought the punches would start flying. "OK." Woody began slowly.

 

"I know she will pick me anyway." Tank stated.

 

"Of course." Woody wasn't dumb enough to argue.

 

"So, I can take her out?" Lester hesitantly asked.

 

"You can  **ask**  her out." Tank replied gruffly.

 

That was all Lester needed to hear. "Sweet!" He was off and running up the stairs.

 

"Brat." Tank grumbled.

 

"Agreed." Woody took a deep breath and looked Tank straight in the eye. "I'm going to ask her to lunch when she has time this week." He thought back to their conversations that day. He and Ashley had talked about what they missed about Texas. They both agreed that they missed the BBQ. That's where he would take her. They could look for a good brisket place together and talk about the other things they both enjoy. "I think we both would like some good BBQ." He didn't even wait for Tank's reaction, as he made his way to his room, smiling.

 

....

 

   Tank had been a nervous wreck all day. He was edgy and would snap at the smallest thing. He didn't get much sleep last night, it was the idea of Lester and Woody asking Ashley out that was getting to him. In fact, the idea of Lester anywhere near her, drove him insane. He grumbled to himself thinking of how Lester kept putting his arms around her yesterday. "Man whore." He mumble.

 

"Excuse me, sir?" The assistant office manager asked nervously.

 

"Oh, nothing. You were saying, about the reports?"

Tank had gone into the office for a few hours even though it was Sunday just to get out of the house and away from those two. After repairing the wall in the hallway, he had to get away. He couldn't stand seeing Lester's smirk another second.

 

…..

The minute Tank drove off that morning, Lester ran next door to Ashley's. In his hurry, he didn't even shut the front door.

Woody leaned against the open door and shook his head.

Lester rang the door bell and excitedly rubbed his hands together. He was nearly bouncing on his feet.

_As soon as she opens the door, I ask her out and of course she'll say yes._

_I always get my woman._

_Hmm... I can't wait to get my hands on that cute little body._

After a couple of minutes, he rang the bell again and was starting to loose some of his excitement.

 

"She's not home." Woody called out to him.

 

Les ignored his audience.

 

"If you would have listened to her yesterday, instead of trying to put your hands all over her, you would know she is at work all day today."

 

"Well crap."

 

"I have more good news for you." Woody went on. "She won't be back till right before her date with Tank." He couldn't help but chuckle."

 

Lester walked back to their house mumbling.

 

Woody stood there in the doorway for a few minutes after Les had pushed passed him and went to his room grumbling. He stared at the rose bushes she had planted by her front door and thought about her.

_We got along so well yesterday._

_If it wasn't for Tank's bullshit, I would be the one taking her out tonight._

_I  would be the one to hold her hand and kiss her goodnight._

That last thought filled his mind.

 

…...

   Ashley dashed back and forth between the closet and the bathroom. She still had no idea what to wear tonight. There was no time to mentally plan her outfit for tonight, or anything else. Her volunteer shift at the fire department had been slammed. One call came in after another. She was exhausted, but excited too. She couldn't believe that she had a date with the gorgeous mountain of a man. Ashley thought back to yesterday **,** how the four of them had laughed and talked for hours. She remembered how sweet Tank was and how he looked at her.

She was startled from her thoughts by the doorbell.

"Oh, no!" She glanced down at herself. "Nope, still not dressed."

She grabbed her robe and threw it on, before opening the door.

"Hi." She said, trying to catch her breath.

 

Tank felt himself relax the second he saw her smiling up at him. "Hi. Interesting outfit." He teased. "I like it."

He leaned down and kiss her cheek. He heard her softly sigh and that brought a bigger smile to his face. "It's good to see you."

 

"You too. Come on in. Sorry, I'm running a little late. Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you anything?"

 

He loved the sound of her voice. "No, thank you. I am fine. Take all the time you need."

 

Ashley smiled and ran back into her bedroom. She quickly pulled together an outfit and ran a brush through her hair one last time.

"I am really sorry I kept you waiting." She said entering the living room. "Today was just so busy."

 

"No need to apologize. You look great, by the way."

 

"Oh, thanks. Um.. you too." Ashley blushed.

 

"You know," Tank started "if you're too tired to go out we could stay in. I could cook."

 

 

_Wow! I've never had a guy cook for me on a date before._

_He is so sweet and romantic!_

_I should say I'm too tired, then we could stay here and get cozy._

Her bold thoughts caused her face to redden again. 

"Um.. No, I'm alright. Let's start the tour of your favorite place. Pizza tonight, right?"

 

"Right"

He was disappointed. He was hoping she would say she was too tired. That way, he could have her all to himself and impress her with his cooking skills. He wasn't going to offer an option for rescheduling. There was no way he was going to miss his chance to be with her.

"Pizza it is. You'll love it. It taste just like NY pizza. It's all in the sauce."

 

 

The drive over was filled with easy flowing conversation. They talked a little about their day, while Tank pointed out different buildings and landmarks.

When they arrived at the restaurant, he opened her door and led her inside with his hand at the small of her back.

They sat opposite from one another at a table in the back and she felt one of his long legs slide up against hers.

 

"Oh, sorry."

 

"No worries." She giggled.

 

Tank ordered his favorite pizza for them. A combination of different Italian cheeses and garlic sauce. They sat smiling nervously at one another sipping on the house red wine and snacking on the garlic bread.

 

"I really like it here." She finally said, breaking the silence.

 

"Me too." Tank replied softly while looking into her eyes.

 

When the pizza arrived, he served her a slice, making a show of stretching the cheese and her giggle.

 

"I'm having a great time, Tank. Thank you for inviting me. I've just been so busy. I haven't had time for anything fun."

 

 

_Damn._

  
_I want her to be happy just being with_ _ me _ _, not just being out._  


_Maybe Woody had a point._

_I want her to choose me._

"I'm having a good time, too."

He paused for a moment and looked down at his hands folded together on the table.

 "Ashley, there is something I need to tell you."

 

She waited patiently for him to continue.

 

"Um.." He thought for a moment.

No way was he going to let her know Lester was into her.

He decided to mention Woody's lunch date idea instead.

"I think Woody wants to ask you out on a lunch date."

 

 

She was confused.

_I thought we were hitting it off._

_Did I do something wrong?_

_He looks really nervous all of a sudden._

_Hmmm..._

"Are you in the habit of setting your date up on dates?" She questioned.

 

"What? No! I..I just thought you should know."

 

"Oh." 

_Interesting._

"Tank, I like Woody. I would like to hang out with him sometime."

 

 

Tank felt his heart sink.

_Why?_

_Why did I listen to them?_

_Why didn't I keep my big mouth shut?_

She saw his face drop.

"But I'm the kind of girl who only dates one man at a time. All my attention is yours, if you want it." She offered with a smile.

 

 

_What?_

_She wants me?_

_She chose me!_

"Yes. I want it."

He surprised her by leaning across the table and kissing her on the lips.

 

 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 

Thanks

Melanie


	3. Chapter 3

**"New Neighbor** "

Chapter 3

Characters belong to Evanovich, except the OC, she is mine. :)

Thank you, Rainbow Severus for all your help as my Beta!

**AN: Character's internal thoughts are in** _italic._

　

Previously...

"Oh, yes. I want it." He answered with a smile.

He then surprised her. He leaned across the table, and kissed her on the lips.

...

　

"They just pulled up next door!" Lester exclaimed while peeking through the blinds.

"Will you get away from there! I swear you are just as bad as a Burg housewife." Woody had seen the headlights shine in the window when the car pulled in next door. He knew they were back. He was trying to play it cool. That he had not been thinking about how the date went all night.

Did it go well?

Was she into Tank?

Had he kissed her?

That last thought had him tightening his grip on the rag he was using to clean his weapons.

"That was low man!" Les responded. "Okay, he is walking her to the door." Woody just rolled his eyes, and tried to act like he was ignoring him. "They've stopped at the door, and they're talking. Good sign. No kiss."

"Damn it Lester! Knock it off"

Ignoring Woody, Lester continued. "Wait. Tank took her keys, and is opening the door. No way! Is she inviting him in?"

"I swear, if you don't shut the..."

"Wait. Tank went in and Ashley is still outside."

This perked Woody's interest.

Is everything OK?

Is she **OK**?

　

"What the..? Oh! I get it. He is pulling the old "let me check and make sure you're safe" routine to get in her place. Man, you don't know how many times I've used that."

　

That's it!

First I strangle Les, then I kick Tank's ass!

Woody approached the window where Lester had peered out. He punched Les on the arm and pushed him out of the way.

"Ouch!"

"Sh..." Woody watched as Tank reappeared at the door and lead Ashley inside by the hand. He felt his heart breaking as he watched the door shut behind them.

"So, what happened?" Les pushed his way back to the window.

Woody walked away and made his way to his room. He needed to clear his mind. He couldn't get the picture of them holding hands out of his head.

I need to go to the gym, and beat the hell out of something!

Damn it!

He threw his workout clothes in his duffel bag and left, walking right past Lester without acknowledging his questions. He didn't even steal a glance at his neighbor's house as he drove away.

…...

　

"That was really sweet of you to make sure I was safe, but ..."

"Just doing my job." He smirked.

"You know, if you wanted to come in, you could have just asked." She teased.

Tank gave a shy smile while looking down at his shoes.

Ashley stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

Happily surprised, he stood there watching as she made her way to the kitchen.

I am a lucky man!

Lost in his thought and his observation of her, he hadn't realize she had been talking to him.

"Uh, sorry. What?"

Ashley giggled. "I said would you like something to drink? Sweet tea, coffee, a beer?" She was bent over looking through the refrigerator.

Tank was contemplated grabbing her, spinning her around, and pulling her close for a deep kiss. "Um... A beer."

"Make your self at home." She sang out while opening two bottles. She made her way past the still standing Tank, and got comfortable on the couch. He watched her intently the whole way.

"So," she began, "Tell me more about yourself." She patted the couch gesturing for him to join her.

He took a long pull of his drink and sat next to her. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything" She replied with a smile.

"Everything? That could take all night."

"That's fine with me." She blushed at her bold statement.

　

　

After talking for a couple of hours, Tank noticed she was trying to hide a yawn.

"Do you have a shift tomorrow?"

"Yep. A 24 hour one. Starts at six." She glanced at the clock, and was shocked to see it was after midnight. "Wow! That can't be right!"

"Afraid so. I'm sorry I've kept you up all night. You won't have long to rest before you have to get back up." He was disappointed to have to call it a night, but also felt very guilty. She was going to be exhausted today. Standing, he took her hand and pulled her up. "I think I better get you in bed." He winked.

She couldn't help but giggle. Tank leaned down and kissed her lips softly. When he heard her moan softly, he deepened the kiss. He made himself pull back after a few moments, and then he just looked at her. Her eyes were still closed, and she had a dreamy expression on her face.

Tank laughed softly. "Goodnight, my little angel." He whispered.

…...

　

Woody didn't go back to the house that night. After putting in three hours in the gym, he went up to his temporary office. He immersed himself in work, and tried not to think of her and Tank.

He hadn't given up hope about him and Ashley, but he felt that his chances weren't looking good.

After a couple of hours, the noises of people in the outer office pulled him out of his zone. He glanced at the clock. It was time for the monitor workers to change shifts. Tank and Lester would be here soon.

He was not in a hurry to see either of them. He didn't want to hear Lester's gossip, and could **not** take looking at a smirk on Tank's face this morning. He shook his head at the thought, as if trying to shake it away.

This is ridiculous.

He reminded himself that they were a team.

_They are my_ _friends._

No, brothers.

As much a he felt a connection with Ashley, he could not, would not, let this break up the team. Hearing Lester's voice in the hallway, he went out to greet them.

"Morning. All quiet here last night." Woody offered a small smile.

Lester and Tank stopped, and both looked surprised at Woody's comment. Tank had expected a sulky or grumpy attitude from Woody today. After coming home from his date with Ashley last night, Lester had met him at the door. He bombarded him with questions about the date. Tank was a little surprised at the attack, but just smiled at Les before walking to his room. He had decided not to tell the other two that Ashley had chosen him. He was going to let her tell them. He hadn't noticed Woody was gone until this morning. When he asked Les about it, all he got in return was,"He went out."

"Good to hear. Let's meet at 08:00." Tank ordered. They gave a nod, and set about their day.

…...

　

Les awoke the next day with a plan. Today was the day.

"Better get a move on Santos" Tank told Les when he saw him sitting at the breakfast bar with his coffee. "We move out in 10."

"I'm going in a little later this morning." Les smiled.

Tank answered with a raised eyebrow.

As soon as Tank and Woody left for the office, Les jumped up to finish getting ready. Less than half of hour later, he heard it. He looked through the blinds to make sure.

Yes!

He ran downstairs and out the door and stopped in front of the car as Ashley pulled in the driveway. When she turned the car off, he opened her door for her, held out his hand to help her out, and then handed her a cup of coffee. He was pulling out all the stops. Laying on the charm. Les placed a short kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning, Sweetness. You are looking beautiful, as always." He gave her a wink.

Ashley was baffled. "Um.. Good morning, Lester. Thanks for the coffee." She took a sip, to show him she was thankful. "What's up?"

"I wanted to make sure your day got off to a good start." He shut the car door behind her, and looped his arm in hers. "What better way than to grace you with my presence." He waggled his eyebrows.

She laughed. "Well, thank you. I could use it. It was a busy night. Come on in. I am ready for some breakfast."

Yes!

He thought to himself.

He walked her to the door arm and arm. Once inside, he walked straight to the kitchen, and looked through the fridge.

"Make yourself at home" She joked.

"I plan to. Pancakes?" He asked while shuffling through the cabinets.

"Are you cooking?" He nodded. "Then I would love you forever!"

"That's the plan!"

They chatted and joked while Les prepared breakfast for the two of them. When it was done, he dished up their plates and carried them over to the couch. Ashley poured them some orange juice and followed.

"This is nice" She sat next to him. "Usually, I grab a piece of toast before I collapse."

"Well, I would be happy to change that." He smiled at her.

They finished their breakfast and he could tell she was tired. He took their empty plates to the kitchen and sat back on the couch. Ashley was a little startled when Lester took one of her legs onto his lap and began to massage her foot.

"Oh, that feels good. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She thought that Lester was more of a touchy-feely person than she was used to or comfortable with, but she liked him. He was funny, easy to hang out with, and fast becoming a friend.

"So" He began, pulling her out of her thoughts. "I like spending time with you."

"Hmm... me too."

"I'd like to spend more time with you." He continued.

"I could get used to this. You can come over everyday" She joked.

"I would love to. We can also try this in the evening, too."

She was a little confused. "Lester, you can come over when ever you like. I like hanging out with you."

"Great! Let's start tonight."

"Sure, I have a meeting at the VFD at six, but I am free after that. Are you cooking then, too?" She laughed.

"I can." He let go of her foot and moved closer to her on the couch. "If you want to stay in. I can understand you wanting to keep me all to yourself."

　

Oh, no.

I think he is flirting.

He placed his hand on her knee.

Gulp!

Yep. He's flirting.

"Lester, um..."

"Yes, Sweetness?" He moved his hand from her knee to hold her hand. He interlaced their fingers, then placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Lester. Um... Les, I... I... Did you know I'm dating Tank?" She finally blurted out.

That brought him to a stop. "I know you went out with him. Once. I thought **we** were going out tonight."

"What? I didn't realize you were asking me out!"

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

Looking at him, she thought about it. Yes, he came on strong, but under that she saw a good guy. Someone who made her laugh. A friend. Not She wanting to hurt him, "Lester, I think you would be too much man for me." She winked at him.

Realizing it wasn't going to happen, he kissed her on the cheek. "But wouldn't it be fun finding out?"

Ashley laughed and squeezed his hand. "Wait! Does this mean you're not cooking me dinner?"

Lester laughed out loud. "You aren't getting rid of me that easy! We might not be dating, but I like hanging out with you. Oh, and it will be fun driving Tank crazy."

…...

　

By the time Woody got back to the house that night he was exhausted. He was resolved that Ashley might not be his, but he was at least going to try. If she chose Tank or Les, then that was that, but he had to try.

As soon as he pulled in his driveway, he walked straight to her house. He rang the door bell and steadied his nerves.

Ashley answered and when she saw who it was, she smiled. "Woody! Where have you been stranger?" She looped her arm through his and pulled him into the house.

"I could say the same" He told her.

"Just in time!" Les yelled from the kitchen. "Dinner is almost done. Grab a few beers Woody?"

Woody was confused. Lester was acting like he lived here. "What?"

"I'll get it. You just relax." She pushed him towards the couch. "How was your day?"

"Long." He replied.

Ashley gave a beer to Lester and was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

　

What the hell is going on?

Are they on a date?

Woody thought.

"Thank you, Ashley" Woody said when she brought him a beer and sat beside him. He leaned close to her and whispered. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, silly." She gently swatted his arm.

"Play nice you two." Les called from the kitchen, making Ashley laugh.

　

This is what I've been missing.

Friends and fun.

She thought as she watched Les showing off in the kitchen.

　

"OK. Dish up." Lester called.

"It smells great, Les. I think I **will** love you forever!" She joked.

"That's the plan" He teased.

Woody leaned in close to whisper to Ashley. "Are you and Lester on a date?"

"No!"

"She wishes" Lester answered obviously overhearing the question.

"I am dating Tank, Woody. I thought you knew."

　

Dating?

"Exclusively?" He knew the answer now, but had to ask.

"Of course." She smiled at him.

　

Well, that's it then.

"Of course." He smiled back. "Let's eat." He led her to the kitchen. "Are you sure Les made this? It smells too good."

…...

　

It had been a long day. He had been swamped in paperwork and the details of restructuring the office. Tank looked over and saw that Ashley's car in the driveway.

_Ah, my little angel is home_.

Just the thought pushed back some of his weariness. He walked straight over to her house. All the while, thinking of the kiss he would give her when she opened the door.

When the door opened he was confused. There stood Lester in an apron.

"Hey Ashley, did you order delivery?"Les called out.

"What? No!" She replied.

"What the hell is going on, Santos?" Tank said through gritted teeth.

Les ignored Tank's question,stepped back and motioned to the doorway. "Sweetness, I think this is for you."

When Tank came in, her whole face lit up. "Yes, it is!" She giggled. She walked up to him, stood on her tip toes, and kissed him on the lips. "Hi."

"Hi." The kiss relieved the tension that was building. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you having a party and didn't invite me?" He teased.

"No." She laughed. "Les made dinner." She dragged Tank towards the kitchen. "And you are just in time."

Tank looked over at Lester and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Les just smirked back.

Tank then glanced over a Woody, who only shrugged.

Ashley leaned into Tank's side and sighed. "Hmm... This is perfect."

　

Thanks for reading!

 


	4. Chapter 4

**"New Neighbor** "

**Chapter 4**

**Characters belong to Evanovich, except the OC, she is mine. :)**

**Thank you, Rainbow Severus for all your help as my Beta!**

**AN: Character's internal thoughts are in** _italic._

**Previously...**

Tank looked over at Lester, and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Les smirked back in answer.

When Tank looked over a Woody, he only shrugged.

Ashley leaned into Tank's side. "This is perfect." She said with a sigh.

**...**

"Yo."

"Yo, Rangeman. What's up?"

"Just letting you know we are flying in this weekend."

"Checking up on me?" Tank joked.

"No, man. Everything looks good from all the paperwork you have submitted, but I want to see the changes in the office for myself. I also want to go over the blueprints for the new office building." Ranger pauses. "Hold a sec."

Tank hears a voice in the background, then Ranger's side of the conversation:

Enter!

Hey Babe.

No, I'm not busy.

It's Tank.

Alright. I will. See you at home tonight.

Tank hears what sounds like a kiss, and he can't help laughing.

"I'm supposed to tell you that Steph misses you." Ranger tells him.

Tank laughs a little harder. "Give her a big kiss for me."

Ranger grumbles.

"I'm glad you're coming. I want you both to meet Ashley."

"This is the chick Lester was whining about?"

"She is **my** girl, man."

"Got it."

… **...**

Ashley snuggles deeper into Tank's arms. "I'm excited to meet your friends, but I have to admit I am a little nervous. I hope they like me."

"Of course they will." He smiles down at her. "Everybody loves you." He teases her, then kisses her behind her ear.

She giggles. "When do I get to meet them?"

"Saturday night. We're meeting them at the restaurant."

"Are Woody and Les going?" Thinking it would be easier if her friends were there as well.

"Yeah." Tank answered with a noticeable lack of enthusiasm. Things were not tense anymore between him, Les and Woody, since Ashley told them she was dating Tank. Although, he was not thrilled with the amount of time they were spending with her. They saw her more than he did. It was almost two weeks since he moved in next door, but he still spent long days in the office. What time she had free in her schedule, Les and Woody were taking it up. He treasured what time he had with her and it felt as if it would never be enough.

Ashley lifted her head to his, and kissed him softly on the lips. "Hmm.." She sighed.

He laughed lightly. "Sounds like you enjoyed that."

"You didn't?" She teased.

"I could kiss you all night long."

"All night? It's getting late. We better get started." She laughed.

… **...**

"Are you sure I look alright? Maybe I should have worn something else."

"Angel, I told you. You look perfect." Tank tried to reassure her. He kissed her on the cheek. He knew she was nervous about meeting Ranger and Steph. He told her how they were important to him.

"Perfect? She is gorgeous!" Lester pulled her away from Tank, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek. Lester laughed at the look on Tank's face. "Man, you have to loosen up. You're going to blow a gasket."

Ashley disentangled herself from Les, and moved back to Tank's side. Lester and Woody were both becoming her good friends, but Les tried to tease Tank at every opportunity.

Tank put a possessive arm around Ashley's waist. Lester just laughed and walked toward their table.

Ranger stood when he saw Tank across the restaurant. Steph followed Ranger's gaze, and spotted Tank. She jumped up, nearly knocking over her chair, ran over to him, and grabbed him in a big hug. "Hey, Big Guy!"

"It's good to see you, too, Little Girl." Tank laughed.

Steph stepped back and gestured to Ashley. "This is your **girlfriend."** She teased Tank.

Ashley smiled shyly while Tank made the introductions. "Steph, this is Ashley."

"Your **girlfriend**." Steph smiled from ear to ear.

"Yes." He looked down at Ashley. "My girlfriend."

"It is so good to meet you, Stephanie." Ashley spoke softly.

Steph grabbed her arm and tugged her away from Tank. "You have to tell me everything. How did you meet? Isn't he a big sweetie? I love your shoes!"

Steph rattled on questions faster than Ashley could answer. Tank shook his head and walked up to Ranger. They shook hands and greeted each other with a nod. When the girls made it over to them, Tank introduced Ashley. "Ashley, this is my old friend, Ranger."

Ranger nodded at her, and Ashley gave him a polite smile.

"It's so nice to meet you and Stephanie." She reached down and laced her fingers in Tank's hand while he smiled lovingly at her.

Steph saw the gesture and nudged Ranger. "Awe. Aren't they adorable?"

"Babe."

"Look, Carlos! Tank is smiling! Awe!"

"Babe." Ranger lightly elbowed her side.

Steph ignored it completely and kept going. "Really, when was the last time you saw the Big Guy smile? They are just so cute together! Look how tiny she is! How do you guys even kiss?"

"Stephanie." Ranger sternly said.

_Stephanie?_

_Oops! I must have gone too far._

"I mean, you look like a cute couple." Steph added.

"Sounds like you put your foot in your mouth again, Beautiful. I can think of better things to do with your..." Lester teased.

"Santos! Mats 05:00! Ranger interrupted.

Steph rolled her eyes at Les's remarks and sat down with Les quickly taking the seat beside her. He grabbed a roll from the table and gave half to Steph. Shoving it his mouth he asked,"What are we waiting for? Let's eat! I have Beautiful on my left." He wrapped an arm around Steph then told Ashley, "Sweetness, you can sit on my right or on my lap." Both girls swatted him on the arm.

"Where's Woody?" Ashley asked. "I thought he was coming." She said glancing around the restaurant, smiling when she spotted him. "Excuse me." She said to the group, and walked off to greet him.

When she caught up to him, she wrapped her arms around him for a hug. He kissed her softly on the cheek. "You look beautiful." He told her with a smile.

She blushed. "Thanks." She looped her arm in his and led him to table.

"I found him!" She announced when they joined back up to the waiting group.

Woody nodded to the guys, and gave Steph a quick one arm hug. He wasn't willing to let go of Ashley. He had come to a conclusion the night she told him she was with Tank. That if he could not have her as his, then he would take what he could. He had spent every moment he could with her over the last two weeks. He felt they were becoming best friends. If that was all she had to offer him, he would gladly take it.

"Good. Let's eat!" Lester said patting to his lap. "I still saved you a seat, Sweetness." He waggled his eyebrows.

Tank punched him in the arm. Woody led Ashley to the chair besides Tank. "Thank you." She said to Tank while he pushed her chair in.

Woody took the chair on her opposite side. She smiled at him, then turned to Tank and took his hand in hers. Tank gave her hand a squeeze, and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Awe!" Steph said while nudging Ranger.

They spent the next couple of hours talking and laughing over dinner. Steph and Ashley hit it off. Ashley sat fascinated listening to Steph talk about her job. She ignored the Bomber jokes Lester threw out, and instead listened intently how Steph got into the business. As the dinner was drawing to a close, Tank looked around the table and thought how he could not be happier. He was surrounded by his good friends and the woman he was falling deep in love with. He knew it was love, but had not told her yet. He didn't want to mess things up and chase her away. So, he was taking it slow.

"Tank." Ashley brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Angel?"

"Woody said he had something important to tell you." She turned to Woody smiling.

Looking at her smiling up at him, Woody knew he was making the right decision. "I'm putting in a request to transfer to this location."

"You mean, you're staying?" Ashley squealed.

He nodded and she hugged him fiercely.

"I'm glad your happy about it." He laughed.

… **...**

Ranger reflected over the events of the night while he was getting ready for bed. It was good to see Tank happy for once. Although, he found in curious that Woody and Ashley were so close.

_Woody never left her side, and she smiled at him all night._

_Hell! She didn't even_ _**look** _ _at me!_

_The waitress sure did, though._

_I guess I still got it._

"Carlos?"

"Hm... What Babe?"

"What? I am standing here in a scrap of fabric Victoria Secret calls a nightie, and you say **What**?"

He looked her up and down and smiled. "Babe."

"Don't Babe me. What's on your mind? Don't you **even** say it's nothing."

He knew better than to try. She knew him too well. "I was just thinking about tonight. Tank looked happy." He paused. Steph just stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "Ashley seems to get along with Woody."

"It looked to me like they were **friends**."

"Friends." Ranger said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, **friends**. Didn't you see the way she looked at Tank all night? She's in **love**." Steph sang out.

Ranger still felt that something was off. "I don't know."

"What? It is obvious. What is really bothering you?"

"She seemed to be looking at **Woody** all night to me." Ranger looked as though he was lost in thought. Almost sullen.

Steph took in his face. "Carlos! You are not jealous! Do you really have to have every woman in the room fall over you?"

Ranger teased her. "I don't have to Babe, but I can't help the inevitable."

"I guess you will have to settle for most of the women on Earth drooling over you." Steph said rolling her eyes.

Ranger reached out, and pulled her close. "I have what I want right here." He told her, and then kissed her passionately.

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**"New Neighbor** "

**Chapter 5**

_*_ _**SMUT Warning** _

**Previously...**

Ranger reached out, and pulled her close. "I have what I want right here." He told her and kissed her passionately.

… **...**

Tank wasn't exactly thrilled at Woody's announcement at dinner. Woody was a strong member of the team. He trusted him with his life, but with his girl... He knew the two of them were close, and he was glad Ashley finally had a friend here. She never gave him any reason to doubt her intentions. He was just crazy about her and he wanted her all to himself.

_At least Les won't be around to paw her every 5 seconds!_

He thought.

Ranger and Tank talked and decided to keep the two week rotations going for a few months. Feeling it would help build a strong base at the office, while given any members of the Trenton team a chance to see if they were interested in a transfer. Binkie had put in for a request for the two week rotation and he had taken Les's spot. After thinking through his options, Tank came to the conclusions that Woody would be his number two man. He was seeing some progress in the office. It had only been about six weeks since Tank took over, but there were noticeable changes. He worked very hard to turn this office around, not only for Ranger , but for himself. He was proud of himself. He had no problem with the long hours the job called for while he was in Trenton, but now he had a reason to be home. He knew that once everything was more stable in the office, he could back off on all the overtime, but that could take months. He had to find more time to spend with Ashley now.

_That's it!_

He came up with an idea.

"Yo."

"Yo, Rangeman. I need to run something by you."

"Go."

"Things are on the right track here at the office."

"And?"

"I don't think I need to live in the Rangeman house anymore." Tank told him.

Silence

"I was thinking, as long as I could quickly access the equipment at the house, or be very close to the office..."

Silence.

Tank took a deep breath. "I am going to ask Ashley if I can move in with her." _There. I said it._

Silence.

Tank was starting to get nervous. "She lives 25 feet away. I could be at the Rangeman house in less than a minute."

"Moving kind of fast, Big Guy."

"I know what I'm doing."

Tank sat quietly after he hung up with Ranger, thinking of how he would bring up the subject with Ashley. They were very affectionate with one another, but were keeping things slow. Moving in together would be fast forwarding their relationship by a year, but it was the only solution he could come up with to spend more time with her.

_Now, how to bring this up?_

_Hell, we haven't even slept together!_

_That's it!_

_I'll ask her after..._

… **...**

"I love this place, Woody. Here, try some of mine." She said holding her fork up to his mouth.

He smiling he opened for her. "Hmm. That is good. Here, try mine." He repeated the gesture to her.

"Oh! That is even better!" She snatched another piece of chicken off his plate while he laughed.

He didn't regret his decision to stay in Atlanta for a minute. It was moments like this that made him grateful he agreed to help Tank in the first place. Next week, it would be two months. He thought how time was flying by.

"I bet you are going to order the peach cobbler." Ashley said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"You know me so well." He smiled at her. "Let me guess. You are going to order the banana pudding."

"Of course! Only after I finish eating all your chicken." She said while stealing yet another piece. Woody tried to hide his plate from her, but she was too fast for him.

"Okay. You win." He traded plates with her.

"Speaking of desserts, I don't know what kind of cake to get for Tank's birthday party next week. I know he really isn't into sweets, so I was thinking maybe pineapple upside down cake."

He was disappointed that the conversation had turned to Tank. "I am not sure I follow your line of thinking."

"It has fruit. Duh."

"Of course. I don't see how I didn't see the obvious healthy connection." He teased.

"I am excited to see Stephanie again."

Ashley talked about Steph all the time. It was clear she admired her. The two talked on the phone almost daily. "She's coming down?"

"Of course! Her and Ranger are flying in for Tank's birthday party next week. She planned the whole thing. You are coming of course! She said to make sure I wear my dancing shoes."

Tank hadn't mentioned the party, but there was no way he couldn't go now that she insisted. He noticed that she had gone quiet, and was starring down at her plate. He took her hand in his. "Hey, what's running through that beautiful mind of yours?"

She gave him a weak smile. "I just realized that I will have to dance in front of people." She looked down at her plate again.

_She can be so shy sometimes._ "Ashley," She looked up at him. "You dance in front of me all the time around the house. Everytime you do housework, you start dancing." She always put on the radio when she straighten up, and it didn't take long for her to start moving along with the music. Woody wasn't even sure she realized she was dancing the first time he witnessed it. He wasn't much of a dancer, but he couldn't resist joining her. It soon began a routine with them. He smiled at himself as he thought of her swaying back and forth to the music.

"That's different." She insisted. "That's you."

"Yes, that was me." He teased.

"I don't feel comfortable dancing in front of other people."

"You don't have to dance if you don't want to. If the music moves you, I would be happy to be your partner." He told her with a smile, while squeezing her hand.

… **...**

"I'm offline till Monday." Tank told Binkie.

"No problem, Boss man. I can hold down the fort. Tell Bomber I said hi when you see her tonight."

Tank nodded and headed out. Ranger and Steph had flown in for his birthday party. He was sure this was all Steph's planning, but he couldn't tell her no. He also thought that tonight might be the perfect opportunity to breech the living together subject with Ashley.

_She can't say no on my birthday._

He went over how he would phrase it again and again on his drive home.

_Ashley, my little angel, I need..._

_No. I want..._

_I want to hold you while you sleep._

_Wait. That sounds like a chick._

_Crap!_

He pulled in his driveway, and walked straight to her house. He knocked once, and went right in. "Angel?"

"Hi! I didn't hear you knocking. Sorry." She walked up to him for a kiss.

Leaning down, he kissed her lips softly at first, then deepening it till the kiss he heard her moan. He picked her up in his arms without breaking the kiss, and carried her to the couch. He sat down with her on his lap, and continued to kiss her passionately. Soon, he felt her begin to squirm.

_Fuck the party!_

_Ranger will understand._

She then crawled out of his arms and straddled him. He thought he might loose it when she took control of the kiss and began gently moving on his lap.

_Holy Shit!_

_What party?_

He said to himself.

She slowly pulled back from the kiss and leaned back. "Happy birthday." Her voice was raspy.

"Hmm... the best I ever had. Let's go back to the hello kiss." He tried to kiss her lips, but she playfully pushed him back.

"If we continue saying hello to one another, you're going to miss your birthday party."

"I don't mind." He said trying to kiss her again.

"Don't be silly. It's your birthday! Besides, your friends have come all this way!"

_Crap._ "Of course, Angel."

"I am almost ready. I need, um... five, no ten minutes. Promise." She gave him a quick kiss and ran into the bedroom.

_I wanted to take things slow, but this is torture._

_I'm not holding back anymore!_

He walked in the bedroom and laid on her bed with his hands behind his head. He watched her scurry back and forth between the dresser, closet, and bathroom mirror.

_All of this fuss is for me._

He smiled at the thought.

She finally spotted him and stopped. She stood there in her cami, bra and panties. The sight of him, even fully dressed, laid out on her bed took her breath away. He had never been in her bedroom before except to do his security checks.

_It's about time!_

She put her hand on her hip and gestured at him with the other. "You look comfortable." She teased.

_Damn, I am a lucky man!_

"I would be more comfortable if you were here with me." He teased back.

She climbed up on the bed, then seductively crawled up the length of his body. She straddled his hips and teased. "Is this better?"

Tank couldn't play it cool any longer. He made a noise that sounded like a growl and pulled her close into a deep kiss. The kiss grew more passionate with each passing minute. Tank's hands were everywhere. Ashley was finding it hard to catch her breath, and was just about to pull away for a breath of air when a phone rang.

Tank stopped.

_Damn it!_

_I am offline!_

_I am not looking!_

_They can go fuck themselves!_

He ignored the ringing phone, grabbed Ashley, and rolled her underneath him. In between kisses, he pulled off her cami and tossed it aside. He began kissing his way down her neck toward her breast, and she bucked beneath him. He began to suckle her nipple through the material of her bra, when he heard her phone ringing as well.

"Just ignore it." He said without stopping.

"Both of them? Maybe it's important." She gasped when he bit gently. "Not that important!" She pushed her ringing phone from the bedside table to the floor.

One of his hands was massaging her breast, while the other found her now damp panties. "Tank." She moaned. She arched her back so to make it easier for him to remove them. "I..I think.. is that the doorbell?"

"Ignore it." Tank grumbled.

A moment later they heard a voice.

"Fuck!" Tank said defeated. He dropped his head on her chest.

"Ashley, are you okay? Steph called and said she can't reach you, and that you were late." Woody pushed the door open to the bedroom and froze.

_I'm going to kill him!_

_I am going to fucking kill him!_

_At least this will put him in his place._

_Help with remember who she belongs to._

"Go away." Tank said while smirking down at Ashley.

Ashley smiled back at him. She was thankful it was just Woody who found them. "I'm okay, Woody." She laughed, and was thankful that Tank's huge build sheltered her from Woody's eyes.

"Umm... Umm... Ashley, I am so sorry! I was worried about you, and..." Woody quickly turned around and almost ran out of the room.

"I guess we are late for your birthday party."

Tank shook his head. "Nope. I was just opening my present."

She giggled and kissed him on the lips. "Did you like the wrapping I picked out?"

"Yes." He said licking his lips. He lowered his head down to hers to kiss her again, when the phones started ringing again. "Alright dame it! " He yelled at the phones. Ashley laughed loudly and pushed Tank away.

"You better get that." She put a little sway in her hips as she walked to the bathroom, then looked over her shoulder to see if he noticed.

_Yep! He noticed!_

She laughed and shut the bathroom door.

_Damn it!_

_It's my birthday!_

_Why can't I celebrate the way I want to?_

He answered his phone first.

"Yo!" He shouted.

"Back down, Big guy."

"Sorry. I'm offline."

Ranger laughed. "I know. You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago according to Steph,"

Tank noticed that Ashley's phone had stopped ringing. He figured that Woody would have called Steph by now.

_Great!_

_They are going to tease me all night about why we were late._

"We are on our way."

"I am sure you are." Ranger laughed and hung up.

_Yep, I am never going to hear the end of this._

"Angel?" He knocked on the bathroom door, then came in. She was dressed.

_Damn._

He watched her put on her make up in the mirror. He came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She smiled up at him. "I hope the calls weren't important."

"No, Angel." He kissed the top of her head. "Almost ready? You look good enough to eat." He teased.

He decided not to worry her about the teasing he knew was inevitable. He would take it, and shelter her from it.

"Yes, I'm all ready. Let's go party!"

… **...**

Woody couldn't leave Ashley's place fast enough. He called Steph while driving to the party.

"She's fine."

"Well, hello to you to. That's it! I am giving a mandatory phone etiquette class."

"Hello, Stephanie. How are you this evening? Oh, by the way, Ashley is not in mortal danger."

"No need to get pissy, Woody. I was worried about her and Carlos couldn't get a hold of Tank. Were they together?"

"Yes." Woody hung up. He shook his head trying to dislodge the image of Tank groping her.

… **...**

Taking Ashely's hand in his, they walked into the club. He smiled when he noticed how her faced glowed.

"You look beautiful, my Little Angel." He squeezed her hand causing her to smiled up at him.

The club was said to be the "It place." Going out to clubs really wasn't his thing, and he knew it wasn't Ashley's. Their group was sitting at a couple of tables in the back. That were decorated with camo printed balloons and lots of streamers.

_Steph must have planned this whole thing._

He smiled when she ran up to him.

"Happy birthday, Big Guy!" She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Little Girl. You have out done yourself." He said gesturing to the tables.

"You are worth it birthday boy. Now, come on. You have kept us waiting long enough." She pushed Tank toward the tables and grabbed Ashley's arm. "So?" She said smiling at her and doing her best Lester eyebrow waggle.

Ashley looked confused.

Woody watched while sitting in the corner where he had been sulking. He did not want to be here. Especially, after the scene he walked in on.

_Hell! I wasn't even invited to this damn thing!_

He was seriously thinking of just slipping away, when she spotted him. Her whole face lit up.

_I'll stay for her._

He got up and walked towards her. Steph was hanging on her arm and talking away.

"You look beautiful." He smiled. He wanted to kiss her cheek like he always did, but now it didn't feel right.

She was still a little embarrassed about Woody seeing her like that with Tank. "Thank you." She said while looking down.

"It looks like you decided to wear your dancing shoes after all."

She smiled up at him, and was thankful he didn't mentioned her and Tank. "I did. I remembered you promise to be my dance partner."

"I would be honored." He bowed slightly.

Steph pulled Ashley away and toward their group. Ranger nodded his hello to her. Ashley noticed a couple of people she assumed were Rangeman employees based on their attire. Steph introduced them to her as Hector and Ram. Ashley smiled politely, but let out a squeal when she was grabbed around the waist.

"Hi, Sweetness. I missed you." Lester whispered while nuzzeling her neck.

"Les!" She tried pushing out of his grasp, but he held on tighter. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet your boy toy?" He spun her around in his arms and kissed her on the cheek.

"I am happy to see you. I didn't know you were coming"

"Surprise! I couldn't pass up an opportunity to see you."

She could feel herself blushing. "I'm sure Tank was surprised."

Les laughed. "He was something."

"Les, leave her alone you perv!" Steph scolded him while pushing him away from Ashley.

"Don't be jealous, beautiful!"

Steph rolled her eyes. "Come on Ashley. Let's dance!" Steph dragged her to the dance floor.

Ashley frantically looked around for Woody. She caught his eye, and he could see how apprehensive she was. Steph started dancing to the upbeat music, while Ashley began to shuffle her feet. Les didn't waste anytime jumping in. He danced close to Ashley's body. She pleaded with her eyes for Woody to help.

Woody glanced at Tank. He looked like he was a minute away from tearing off Lester's head.

_I better go save the day._

Woody thought.

"Les?"

"Yes, Sweetness? You like?" He teased.

"Um.. No. No, I don't."

Les stopped. He looked stunned.

"I don't feel comfortable dancing like that with you. I only want Tank that close to my body."

"Um... I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm so sorry, Ashley."

Woody finally made his way to her then. He held out his hand to her, and she gladly took it. She looked over her shoulder to Lester and smiled. "It's alright, Les. I still love you."

Lester threw her a kiss, and turned to dirty dance with Steph.

"I'm hurt." Woody teased. "I thought you loved me?"

She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "You know I do. Thank you for coming to my rescue."

"Anytime." He smiled and enjoyed the tingles her kiss had given him.. He nodded to her shoes. "Shall we dance?"

She looked around shyly.

"Just close your eyes. It's only you and me in your living room." He held her hand, and put one on her waist.

She smiled at his words and did as he asked. "Okay. Just you and me." She began to sway to the music. He was soon spinning her around her while they danced.

… **...**

Tank stood at the edge of the dance floor. He was close to storming over there and ripping Lester to shreds when he saw him up against her. He loved the look of shock on Les's face when his angel pushed him away shaking her head no.

_That's my girl!_

Woody then approached her, and he was curious how she would react. Would she tell him "no" and push him away, too? He watched as they stood in the middle of the dance floor talking.

_What the hell are they talking about!_

They then held each other and danced slowly for a couple of minutes, before Woody was twirling her around the dance floor.

Tank didn't noticed that Ranger had walked up beside him. "That should be you."

He wasn't sure he had heard him right. "What?"

"Chicks like to dance. That should be you dancing with her."

Tank was still stunned at the turn of the conversation. "I thought you didn't get involved in relationships." He joked remembering a past phone conversation.

"I don't." Ranger watched Lester wink at him as he moved closer to Steph. "I may need you to help me bury a body tonight." He nodded towards Lester.

"Gladly."

Ranger glanced at Woody and Ashley. They danced innocently. It was obvious they were in their own little world. "They look like they are having fun." He nodded toward them.

"I thought she didn't like to dance."

The song ended, and dancers left the dance floor. Steph walked up to Ranger and kissed him passionately. Ashley blushed at their public display. She was still hand and hand with Woody.

"I'll be right back." She excused herself.

"Wait up!" Steph yelled and followed her.

Tank gave Lester a murderous look.

"I think I'll hit the bar." Les said while retreating.

Tank then turned his attention to Woody. He looked happy, and had a beaming smile on his face.

"I thought Ashley didn't like to dance." Tank questioned him.

"What? She loves it!" he answered.

"I've never seen her dance."

"We dance together all the time around the house." Woody said smugly. "Pardon me. I'm going to the bar. I worked up quite a thirst." He smirked as he walked away.

_I know her better than you!_

_Ha!_

Ranger stood quietly observing the whole exchange. He didn't want to see his friend hurt. He was just about to suggest they ship Woody off to a third world country with nothing but a toothpick, when the girls came back.

Steph took Ranger's hand and led him to the dance floor. Ashley watched as their bodies melded into one as they moved to the slow music.

Tank looked from his friends to Ashley. He hated to dance, but he didn't want to miss a chance to make her happy. He took her hand and began to lead her on the dance floor.

Ashley was surprised. "Tank, we don't have to." She smiled up at him. "I know you don't like to dance." She squeezed his hand.

Tank didn't say a word, but continued leading her through the mass of people. When he stopped, he gently tilted up her chin. His thumb softly grazed her lips. She gasped, and he leaned down and kissed her. When he ended the kiss, he toke her by the waist and began to slowly move them to the music. They stared into each others eyes. Tank glided his hands up and down her hips. He pulled them tight together, and they moved as one. Tank felt her breathing pick up, and saw her bite her lip. He forget all about the dance, and kissed her passionately.

"Damn that's hot! Look at them, Carlos!"

Steph's words pulled them out of the kiss. Tank and Ashley stared at each other panting. She gave a sly smile and nodded towards the exit. Tank didn't waste time answering. He roughly kissed her lips, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder.

"What the... Wait! You can't leave! It's your birthday!" Steph yelled after them as they headed toward the door.

"Happy birthday to me!" Tank laughed.

**...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**This was my first attempt at Smut.**


	6. Chapter 6

**"New Neighbor** "

**Chapter 6**

* **SMUT Warning**

**Previously...**

_"Happy birthday to me!"_ Tank laughed.

**…...**

They sit silently as Tank speeds through the city streets to her house. When they pull into the drive, he turns to her, and pulls her onto his lap. She giggles at the surprising move. He steals her breath with his kiss, and his hands are all over her. She readjusts so she is straddling his hips, and they begin to move together. Tank lifts her dress over her head, but stops when his arms hit the roof on the SUV. They both begin laughing at the obsurdity that they forgot where they were. Ashley gives him a small kiss on the lips and opens his door. She crawls off him and reaches back for his hand. She leads him to to the door, and waits patiently as he does his routine security check. When he returns, he picks her up bridal style and carries her to the bedroom.

Ashley can't help but giggle at the abrupt maneuver. She leans her head close to his chest, and breaths in his cologne. When she looks up to him, their eyes meet.

_I love this man._

The thought floods her mind.

Tank looks down to her smiling face and can't help but think,

_"I want to see that look in her eyes for the rest of my life."_

He stops walking, leans his head down and kisses her.

"I love you, my Little Angel."

She reaches up and caresses his cheek. "I love you, Tank." She raises her head for a kiss.

Tank is overjoyed at her words, and loses all sense of gentleness with his kisses. He lays her on the bed and falls on top of her in one movement. They grab at each others clothes trying to pull them off. Tank succeeds first, by yanking off her dress and throwing in the air. Ashley is having trouble with the buttons on his shirt, and he chuckles at her struggles, then rips his own shirt off. They both laugh as buttons rain down on them.

When she looks up at him, she stops laughing. Never having seen him without a shirt, she drinks in the sight of him.

_Wow! He's huge!_

Tank watches as she looks him over, then she licks her lips and runs her hands over his chest.

"You're so big!"

Tank laughs.

"I mean... I knew you were big, but wow!"

"I'm glad you like what you see." He kisses her lips, then moves to her ear. When he sucks on her earlobe, he hears her moan his name. "Ah. I found something you like." He teases.

"Yes." She says breathlessly.

"Let's see what else you like." He runs his tongue around the edge of her ear and she shivers. "You like that, too." He then kisses and sucks behind her ear, and she arches off the bed. "Ah, and that." He laughs lightly. He kisses his way down her neck to her shoulder, then using his teeth he slowly pulls the bra strap aside.

The feel of his teeth on her skin tears another moan from her lips. "Tank, please."

He gives her a smug smile, and continues the kisses to the top of her now half exposed breast. She squirms underneath him. He takes her nipple in his mouth and sucks gently, then harder till she bucks up against him.

"Tank! Please!"

Ignoring her pleas, he bites down softly. She grabs his head with both hands pulling his head away, and kisses him roughly while desperately trying to remove his jeans. He pulls away from the kiss and steps back. He smiles at her sounds of protest. She reaches out for him, but he steps out of her reach and shakes his head. He slowly pushes his jeans down his hips, and she pushes her self up to get a better view.

_Tank takes in the moment._

_Look at her._

_She wants me. She wants me bad._

_How did I get so lucky!_

He takes his time pushing his pants further down to his knees.

_Holy crap!_

_He's not wearing any underwear!_

Her eyes widen at the sight of him.

_Oh, good Lord!_

Tank chuckles as he watches the thoughts race across her face. He reaches down, and pulls her up to stand in front of him.

Ashley was having a hard time not staring. He gently lifts her chin up and kisses her. He removes her lace bra without breaking the kiss, and flings it in the air, where it lands on the doorknob. His hands begin to roam all over her body. When she tries to touch him, he takes both her hands in one of his and holds them above her head. He shakes his head no. "My turn." He tells her, before taking her by the waist with one hand and pulling her body close to his. He places her hands around his neck, and dips her back. He kisses and suckles her ear and neck making a trail down to her breast. Ashley arches her body to meld into his. He keeps one arm wrapped around her waist, while the other hand found her wet panties. He tugs down the lacy scrap of material to her thighs, and lies her down on the bed. She moans out his name as his fingers explored her wetness.

_Oh, she is so fucking tight!_

Tank sees her watching him, and gives her a crooked smile as his finger teases her.

"Tank!" She shakes her head. "I can't take much more!"

_Oh yes you will!._

Taking his very wet finger from her, he brings it to his lips. As she watches mesmerized, he licks it. "Oh, so sweet." He whispers.

With those words, she loses it. She jumps up and throws her arms around his neck, and tries to pull him toward her for a kiss. The sudden movement and them both being restricted by a peice of their clothing down around their legs, causes them to topple over with Tank landing on top of Ashley. They both burst out laughing.

"I love you." She says between giggles.

"I love you, too my Little Angel. Let me show you." Standing, he removes his jeans the rest of the way.

Ashley lets her eyes move up and down his body slowly, taking him all in, before looking him in the eye. "You are beautiful."

"No, Angel. You are." He slides her panties off and moves up her body. Running his hand through her hair, he kisses her. As the kiss goes on, she begins to thrash underneath him.

"Baby, please!" She begs.

_She's never called me anything but Tank._

_Wow!_

"Say it again." He demands.

"Please, Baby! I need you!"

Now, it was his turn to lose control. He kisses her passionately, while trying to reach his jeans on the floor. Ashley noticed him struggling with his pants, and breaks the kiss. "What are you doing?"

He kisses her again and speaks around the kiss. "Condom."

"Oh. I am on the pill. If..."

He doesn't give her a chance to finish before he is pushing at her entrance.

She makes a strangled sound.

_Slow! Damn it!_

_I have to take it slow. I can't hurt her._

He kisses her lips and they begin to move together. Tank uses their rhythmic movements to slowly ease into her farther and farther.

_Oh yes!_

_No! It's too much!_

_Ah! Feels so good!_

"Ah, T..T..Tank, Baby..."

He can tell she is close already and picks up the pace, smiling to himself as her moans grow louder. He reaches down, and with his thumb put pressure on just the right spot.

The sensation pushes her over the edge and she screams out his name.

The tightening of her muscles brings on his own orgasm, and he collapses on her.

He hears her muffle underneath him. "Oh, sorry, Angel." He says as he rolls off of her.

"I'm not." She teases. "That was incredible." She smiles and rolls over to lay her head on his chest.

He chuckles. "Yes, it was. But I am not done with you yet."

_What! I don't think I can take anymore!_

She gave a nervous laugh.

"Um... Ashley?"

"Yes, Baby?"

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about. Well, something I wanted to ask you."

She props herself up on her elbow and brushes his cheek with the back of her hand. "Yes. Want ever you want or need. Yes." She smiles at him.

Tank was stunned.

_She didn't even wait for the question before she said yes._

_What ever I want or need?_

_Damn I love her!_

"I need you." He tells her, pulling her down for a kiss.

When the kiss starts to grow into round two, he reluctantly pulls back.

_I have to ask her now._

_I can't be away from her anymore._

"Angel?"

"Busy" She replies while kissing his neck.

He laughs. "I really do want to talk to you for a minute, Ashley."

She stops and pouts, causing him to laugh even harder.

"I promise you can continue where you left off." He smirks.

"Well, if you promise." She crawls on top on him, straddling his hips. "I'm going to hold you to it."

The sight of her naked and sitting on him makes it hard for him to think. His hands wander up her body to her breast.

She catches his hands and pulls them away. "No, sir. You made me stop so we could talk. Remember?"

"Damn. You got me."

Leaning forwarded, she kisses him softly on the lips. "What do you want to talk about, Baby?"

"Hmm... I love that." He smiles. "Okay, here goes. I want to see you more."

"That was easy. Yes."

"Ha Ha. We are both very busy."

"Yes."

"I am hoping my work schedule will slow down in a couple of months."

"Sounds great. I already told the fire department that I was going to cut back on my volunteer shifts."

That surprised him. "You did? When? Why?"

Ashley giggles. "Because I have a reason to spend more time at home now."

Tank looked at her lovingly.

_She wants more too._

_Damn, I love her._

_I knew she was the one._

"Speaking of home," He began. "I want ours to be the same."

She gives him a quizzically look.

"I want to move in with you, Angel. I..."

"Yes!" She interrupts.

"Are you sure?"

She answers him with a kiss. When the kisses moved down to his chest, he stops her.

"Busy. You promised."

He laughs. "Seriously, Ashley. Are you Okay with this?"

She stops and looks him in the eye. Without a moment of hesitation she answers. "Yes. I want to spend every minute I can with you. I love the thought of being in your arms all night, and waking up next to you in the morning."

Tank is overjoyed. "Who says we will be sleeping?"

**…...**

"Your doing what?" Woody asks shocked.

_Ashley hadn't said anything._

_We've grown so close._

_She definitely would have told me something this big_!

"I said, I am moving in with Ashley." Tank repeats.

_It was bad enough I had to watched him literally sweep her off her feet and carry her away last night._

Woody thought.

_Now this!_

_It's too soon!_

_I don't think they have even slept together._

Woody looked at the huge smile on Tank's face.

_Why the hell is he smiling?_

_Oh, fuck!_

"When?"

"Now." Tank smirks.

_What?_

_Oh, he's moving in right now._

_Shit! This can't be happening!_

_I'll never get any time alone with her now._

"Wait! You can't!"

Tank's smile vanishes and his blank face slips into place.

_Oh Shit!_ "I mean, um... Ranger is going to be pissed."

"I've already had a conversation with him. He's fine with it."

"He is?" Woody questions.

"Yes. Why wouldn't he be? I have my number two living in the house, and I am right next door if there is something **you** can't handle." Tank takes a step closer. "Do we have a problem?"

_Shit!_

_Don't call me to the mats!_

"No."

"Good." Tank walks off to pack his things smirking to himself.

_That little shit!_

_What about Ranger?_

_I bet he's worried he's going to lose time hanging around my girl._

_I'll be damned if he thinks he's coming over and dancing with her everyday, or whatever else they fucking do._

**…...**

As soon as Tank leaves the room, Woody runs next door. Not even bothering to do his usual two knocks, he lets himself in. "Ashley?" He searches the house for her. "Ashley?" He found her in the bedroom's walk in closet, and can't help starring at the view before him. Standing there starring at the rack of clothes, she is wearing nothing but a pair of lacy blue panties. "Holy shit." Woody says in a husky voice.

Ashley spins around and screams.

Holding up his hands, Woody tries to calm her down. "It's alright, Ashley. It's me."

She is so startled, that her brain won't register who it was. Just that someone is in her closet with her and she is almost naked. She screams again.

"Ashley. Honey, it's me, Woody. It's okay."

"The fuck it is!" Tank says before he punches Woody in the face. Woody is knocked out cold and falls to the floor. Tank kicks him in the ribs, before stepping over him to Ashley. He wraps her in his arms trying to comfort her.

"T...T...Tank." She is still shaking.

"I'm here, Angel. I've got you. You're safe."

She tries to control her breathing and calm down. "Is he...is he dead?"

_She really thinks one of my punches would kill him?_

"Unfortunately, no, but he will be soon." He kissed the top of her head. "I wanted to make sure you were alright first."

She was calming down now and let out a nervous giggle at his statement. "You won't kill Woody."

"The hell I will!"

"Tank, Baby." Now it was her turn to calm him. "Just think about all the paperwork you would have to fill out." She jokes. "You hate paperwork."

"Fine, but I am kicking his ass. Twice!"

"Of course you will." She teases.

_Then, I am going to ship his ass naked to some fucking desert._

_No, Siberia!_

Tank thought.

"Tank? You have an evil look on your face."

"Hm... What? I was just thinking."

_He's going to kill him!_

"Um, Baby," She tries to distract him from his murderous thoughts. "Let me throw on some clothes and let's get out of here. I'm hungry."

"Of course, Angel. Anything you want." He kisses her forehead.

_I'm going to kill him._

_No, that would be easy on him._

_He fucking saw her naked!_

_Maybe I should get Ranger and Hector to come up with a torture plan._

Ashley quickly throws on a blue dress and slips in some sandles. She can see by the look on Tank's face, that he is still planning Woody's death. "Baby, I'm ready."

"Hm.. Good."

Ashley bends down to try and wake Woody, but Tank scoops her up in his arms and carries her out of the room. "Tank!"

"I got you, Angel."

**…...**

Woody woke up confused.

_Why the hell am I lying on the floor?_

_Where am I?_

_Ouch. My head!_

Then it came back to him. Tank's fist. Her screams. Her breasts.

_Oh fuck!_

_I'm a dead man!_

**...**

T **his is the first sex scene I have ever written. I feel funny asking if you enjoyed it. Ha ha :)**

**Special thanks to Rainbow and AVBabe for putting up with me.**

**PS... Mom, if you read this chapter... Well, let's not mention it**.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**"New Neighbor** "

**Chapter 7**

* **SMUT Warning**

**Previously...**

Woody woke up confused.

_Why the hell am I lying on the floor?_

_Where am I?_

_Oh my head!_

Then it came back to him. Tank's fist. Her screams. Her breasts.

_Oh fuck! I'm a dead man!_

**…...**

Tank excused himself from the table, made his way down the hall that led to the restrooms, and made a call to Binkie trying to get a location on Woody. He had finally managed a calm exterior for her. It took all he had. He knew Ashley was still embarrassed and upset about the whole ordeal. He had to keep her away from him. Woody would be anxious to apologize to her. Tank was surprised he wasn't blowing up her phone already.

_Keep calm and comfort her tonight._

_Kill him in the morning._

"He's in his office, Boss."

"Good. Tell him to stay there till he meets me on the mats at 05:00."

Taking a calming breath, he made his way back to the table.

Ashley had been debating whether to send Woody a text. She hadn't heard from him and was concerned if he was alright after Tank knocked him out. Tank assured her he was fine when she wanted to call 911. She smiled up at Tank as he returned to their table, and put her phone back in her purse.

"Hear from him?" He asked.

"No." She sighed. "I hope he is alright."

_He won't be tomorrow._

"I am sure he feels pretty bad about upsetting you and is letting you have your space. He's fine." He took her hand in his. "How are you doing, my Little Angel?"

She felt herself melt every time he called her that. As she looked into his eyes, and any thoughts of Woody vanished. She smiled, leaned across the table, and kissed him.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

**…...**

Ashley pulled the throw blanket off the back of the couch and tossed it around them. She snuggled back in Tank's arms. Summer had come and went, and there was a Fall crispness to the air.

"Better?"

"Hmm... Perfect." She sighed.

He lightly kissed the top of her head. "I agree."

They had been living together for a month and everything was perfect. They never fought about all the little things that seem to get on a couples nerves when they began living together. She never complained when he left the toilet seat up, or when he would hog the remote. He never said a word about the water bottles she left all over the house, or how she would leave her pants on the floor next to the hamper. One pant leg was always inside out. Tank thought all the little things she did were quirky, and made him love her more. His schedule still hadn't slowed down, but Ashley's had. Wanting to spend every moment he could with her, he convinced her to join him in the office when he had to work late. She worried that she would be in the way, but he insisted. Usually, she would curl up with a book on the couch in his office. She wouldn't get too far in her reading. She would always feel him looking at her. Glancing up from her book always revealed his smiling face.

That is, until Woody would pop in to see her. He had kept his distance for a few days after "the incident". The first day, was to avoid another round with Tank's fist. Which he didn't escape for long. Tank saw to that. The next few days, he avoided seeing Ashley because of his black eye, cuts, and bruises. Especially, the one above his left eye that required stitches.

He remembered the fight well. Neither one of them said a word as they stepped on the mats. Woody was ready. He knew he was about to get his ass kicked. He deserved it. He would do the same to Tank if the roles were reversed. They fought. Neither held back. The fight ended when three guys pulled Tank off a once again unconscious Woody.

As Woody was coming to, Tank finally spoke. "Text her and tell her you are alright. She is worried about you." Then he walked off, slamming the gym door behind him.

Now, he didn't avoid her. In fact, he braved Tank's death stares to visit her when she was in his office. It was worth it. He didn't get to spend much time with her anymore, and hardly ever alone. It was as if Tank was making sure of that. He missed her and refused to lose his friend. So he would endure Tank to hang out with her. Sometimes, he would steal her from Tank's office with the scheme of meeting the guys, or a late night snack in the break room. Tank would always find them hours later in Woody's office, laughing and talking.

"There you are." He said acting surprised.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Tank. We just got carried away catching up." She jumped up and hug Woody good bye, before jogging to Tank's side. "Ready, Baby?"

The grin on his face was almost evil, when he looked at Woody and answered her. "Yes, Angel. Let's go to bed."

**...**

"So, spill!"

"Spill what, Steph? I have no idea what you are talking about." Ashley responded.

"Woman! You have been living together for what, two months now?"

"Yea, I guess. So?"

"So, spill! Tell me everything! You have got to have some embarrassing Tank stories for me by now. Oh! Or some juicy sexy ones! Is he wild in bed? Does he snore? Does he go commando? You are so small, and he is... Well, he's a tank! Do you have to climb up him to kiss him?"

Ashley burst out laughing. "Stephanie!"

"Ah, come on. You have got to give me something."

They were becoming close friends. They talked once or twice a week on the phone, and Steph texted her frequently. Knowing Steph would not stop till she got something, "Fine! No, I don't climb him! For goodness sake! I'm not that short."

Steph interrupted. "You really are. I mean it's cute seeing you two together. Adorable, but wow are you short."

"Thanks."

Steph laughed. "I said you were adorable! Now, tell me at least one detail or a secret."

Resigned, Ashley answered. "Fine. One!"

She thought.

_Oh!_

_I'll torture her with a juicy one to get her back for all the short jokes._

"He goes commando. Hell, he doesn't even put on pants till after he has drank his coffee in the morning. Yep, he walks around naked all morning." Ashley heard her drop the phone, then Steph making intelligible noises. Ashley laughed as she hung up on her.

Tank walked in the front door, exhausted from a long day of paperwork. His face lit up when he heard her sweet laugh. He walked into the living room to find Ashley doubled over laughing. He stood quietly and watched her as she tried to compose herself. He loved seeing her dimples when she laughed.

"Hey, Baby." She giggled.

"Well, someone is happy to see me." He said wrapping her in a big hug, then giving her an even bigger kiss.

She wasn't laughing anymore. "Mmmm... I am. Really happy, so maybe I need another?"

He laughed. "How can I resist."

"Resistance is futile. Now, kiss me."

He couldn't help laughing while he pressed his lips to hers. When he heard her moan, the laughter stopped. He swept her up in his arms and deepened the kiss. Her moans grew louder, and he carried her into their bedroom.

They finally drifted asleep after a couple of rounds of showing each other exactly how happy they were to see each other. Tank woke up around four in the morning. It never occurred to him to get up and get an early start on the day. Instead, he propped himself up on his elbow and watched her sleep.

_My Little Angel._

He sighed and gently moved a lock of hair away from her face.

_It doesn't get better then this._

_I want to wake up to her every morning, and come home to her every night._

Tank thought about that. It was true. He wanted this everyday for the rest of his life.

"I am going to truly make you mine. I am going to marry you, Angel." He whispered.

**...**

**PS. - Rainbow, don't hate me! Woody had another whooping coming. He is all healed up now, and is in a box being shipped to you.**


	8. Chapter 8

" **New Neighbor"**

**Chapter 8**

**AN: Character's notes are _Italicized._**

**AN: Text messages in Bold.**

**Previously...**

"I'm going to truly make you mine. I'm going to marry you, Angel." He whispered.

**…...**

The drive into Atlanta was quiet. Tank was smiling to himself, lost in his thoughts about his proposal.

Ashley sat nervously wringing her hands. She would occasionally look over and give Tank a weak smile, but for the most part she stared out the car window.

_This is a big step._

She sighed.

_Meeting his family is a big deal_.

She squeezed her hands tighter.

_Maybe I am making too big of a deal of it. I mean, we are living together._

_Maybe, I should have met them before._

_Hell, I haven't told my family we moved in together!_

_Oh crap! What if is mother thinks I am a hussy that shacked up with her son!_

_Oh crap, crap,crap! I can't do this!_

_Maybe I can fake an upset stomach and we can go home._

_I am feeling nauseous._

Tank was excited to be introducing his mom and brothers to Ashley.

_They are going to love her, and after tonight she will be part of the family._

His face lit up with the thought. He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. She smiled up at him, but he noticed it did not reach her eyes.

_She looks worried._

_Is she worried about this dinner?_

"Angel? Are you alright?"

_Now's my chance._

She thought to herself _._

_Tell him you feel like you are going to toss your cookies all over his truck._

She opened her mouth to tell him just that, but when she saw the concern in his eyes, she couldn't.

_I can't_ _deceive him._

_I can't let him down._

"I.. I'm alright. Maybe, just a little bit nervous."

_They are going to hate me!_

_I know it._

_I am sure his mom will smile politely, but when I leave, she will say,"What a whore! I hate her!"_

_I mean, we have been together for just a few months and we are living together!_

_Oh crap! I bet this means I need to tell my mom._

She sighs.

_I can hear it now. "You are living with the boy you told me you just started dating?_

_Don't you think you are moving to quickly? This is completely irresponsible. Ashley, I raised you better than that._

"No reason to be nervous. They are going to love you." Tank interrupted her thoughts with his reassurances and gave her hand a squeeze.

She gave him a thankful smile."Who all is going to be there? Just your mom?"

"Oh, no! Everybody!" Tank began to list them off. "My mom and her boyfriend, Jim; my brother, Jack; his wife and two kids. You will love them by the way."

_Wow. That will be us soon._

_Tonight I propose._

_We get married before Christmas. Hell, maybe before Thanksgiving._

_The sooner the better._

_Next year, I will be bringing my son and wife over for the holidays_.

That thought filled his heart with joy. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Angel."

_From the look on his face, this is a big deal for him._

_OK. Suck it up, girl._

Ashley told herself.

"I love you, too. Um, so just six people besides us. Right?" She said hopefully.

"Oh, no. My brother, Michael is coming with his girlfriend, too."

_Gulp. Great._

_Just a huge group of people judging me._

_This is worse than when I met Steph and Ranger, and I know he considers them family, too._

_I wish Steph was going to be there._

She pulled out her phone and sent her a text.

**Ashley: Hey, I need some moral support. Can you fly down here for dinner? Oh, it's in about 10 mins. :)**

**Steph: WTF! Sure let me grab the Bat mobile. Wait! I'll just take my invisible plane. That will be faster.**

**Ashley: Ha. Ha.**

**Steph: Spill! What's going on?**

**Ashley: Oh, not much. Well, I'm about to be chased out of town by an angry mob shouting that I'm a whore. Besides that, nothing new.**

**Steph: Oh, if that's all.**

**Ashely: Fine. I am about to meet his entire family. I know what they will think. We have only been together a few months and we are shacked up. They will call me a slut, and then I will fall over and die. I wish you were here.**

**Steph: I don't have to be there to call you a slut. :) Just joking! Calm down. You're crazy. They will love you. Even if you are a slut. ;)**

**Ashley: Thanks Steph. That was just what I needed.**

**Steph: Anytime!**

She giggled as she put her phone away.

"Everything OK?"

She smiled and answered truthfully. "Yeah. Just texting Steph." She laughed again.

"Good. We're here." He said excitedly as he pulled in the driveway.

Tank's mom lived in a townhouse in what looked like a nice part of the city. It looked very different from the environment Tank told her he lived in growing up in Atlanta. She sat looking over the house and all the cars parked by the curb. It appeared that they were the last to arrive.

_Damn._

She tried to gather her courage, as Tank opened her door and took her hand. They walked hand and hand to the door.

_He looks so happy, and I am probably going to throw up on his mom._

Before they could knock, the door was thrown open and Ashley was pulled in for a big hug by a woman that must be his mother.

"Hello!" She said looking over Ashley, then pulling her in for a hug again.

Ashley was stunned, but politely smiled back. "Um. Hi. It's so nice to me you, Ms. …."

Charlotte cut her off. "Please, call me Charlotte, dear." She gave her a loving smile. Then, turned to her son and attempted to wrap her arms around him for a hug. "If you keep growing, you will be a giant, Pierre."

Tank's eyes widened at hearing his birth name.

"Pierre?" Ashley questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oui. Le nom de mon fils est Pierre. Ce est beau comme lui?" She smiled and pinched his cheek.

(Yes. My son's name is Pierre. Is it not beautiful just like him?)

"Now, come. Why are we still on the porch?" Charlotte welcomed them in, pulling on Ashley's hand.

Ashley smirked at Tank and whispered. "Pierre?"

Tank rolled his eyes.

She smiled at him and threw him a kiss.

Charlotte pulled Ashley into the noisy living room, then cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Everyone this is Ashley. Ashley, this is everyone." Everyone started talking at once.

"Um.. Hi." Ashley squeaked.

Tank walked up to her side and took her hand in his. The room grew quiet. He brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed hers tenderly. He smiled down at her and some of her anxiety melted away.

Jack was the first one brave enough to speak."Hey there big brother." He patted Tank's shoulder.

"Hey, Jack. Good to see you. This is my girlfriend, Ashley."

The room went silent again. Tank had never brought a girl home before, much less told his family about a girl. When Tank called his mom last week and said he wanted the family to meet his girlfriend, she nearly fell over.

Jack reached out his hand to Ashley, which she politely took. "It's great to meet you." He shook her hand. Jack's two children had made their way over to Ashley. The boy was smiling at her, while the little girl would sneak peaks at her from behind her daddy's legs. "These two rugrats," He gestured to the children. "Are John and Jilly. That lovely woman on the loveseat, is my wife, Kate."

Ashley bent down and shook John's hand and he blushed. She gave a little finger wave to Jilly, who quickly hid her face in her daddy's legs. Jack picked her up and carried her over to her mother.

Tank gestured to the couple sitting on the couch. "That little squirt over there is my other baby brother, Michael, and his girl, Rosie."

Michael nodded his hello to Ashley and responded to Tank. "Shit man. Everyone looks like a squirt compared to you." He laughed.

"Michael!" Charlotte said with a French accent. "Language!"

"Sorry mom."

Jim walked up and introduced himself as well, before Charlotte proclaimed that it was time to eat.

Ashley stayed close to Tank's side as he led her into the dining room. The food had been spread out on the table like a buffet.

"Is your mother French?" She whispered to Tank.

He chuckled. "No, but she thinks she is."

**…...**

Ashley heard her phone beep signaling a text. She pulled it from her purse and found one from Steph.

**Steph: Well? Were you attacked for being a slut?**

**Ashley: Ha Ha Very funny.**

**Steph: Why do you always make me drag the answers out of you?**

**Ashley: Because it is too much fun torturing you.**

**Steph: Slut!**

**Ashley: Fine. It was fine. Hell, It was great. They are so nice! Oh, and his mom has this French thing going on.**

**Steph: Oh? Pierre didn't tell you?**

**Ashley: Wait? You knew about Pierre? I just found out tonight!**

**Steph: Well, obviously he likes me more. Oops. Got to run. Ella's here with dessert. Oh, and dinner. See ya, Slut!**

Ashley laughed and put her phone away. She looked over at Tank. He was watching the road, but had a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you."

"For what, Angel?"

"Thank you for tonight. I really enjoyed meeting your family. I was a little nervous." She admitted.

"I told you they would love you." He said as he took her hand in his.

"Yes, you did, Pierre." She teased.

Tank froze. Ashley patiently waited for a response. He had told her once that Tank was a nickname. She assumed that is was short for something, but never asked what. It seemed obvious he wasn't going to volunteer the information.

"Um.. About that." He began.

"Yes, Pierre?" She couldn't help it.

"Ashley." He said quietly.

_Oops!_

_Maybe I pushed too far_.

"I'm sorry, Tank. It's obvious you don't like it. I think it is cute, but I won't call you it again."

Tank was relieved.

_That fucking French foo foo name is always biting me in the ass!_

_I was hoping she wouldn't find out till after she said I do._

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

Not wanting his embarrassment to spoil the evening, he quickly changed the subject.

"So, you had a good time?"

"Yes, I did. Hopefully, we can do it again soon."

_Perfect!_

"We will. I promise."

Ashley smiled at him, and snuggled back against the seat. She watched the city lights fly by. It appeared they were going downtown instead of back home.

"Tank? Do you need to stop by the office?" She questioned.

"Nope." He smiled at her. "I have a surprise for you."

Ashley was intrigued. She thought back trying to remember if this was some sort of anniversary for them.

Tank glanced over at her and saw she was biting her bottom lip. She appeared to be deep in thought.

"Trust me. It's a good surprise." He told her.

She raised her eyebrows in question as a response, then went back to trying to figure it out.

They soon pulled up to Sal's, the pizza place he took her to for their first date.

She looked at him quizzically.

_I know he is a big guy, but there is no way he can still be hungry!_

_I can't eat another bite!_

"Um..."

"Trust me." He said.

He greeted a man through the kitchen pass through window in Italian. They spoke for a minute, before Tank led her to a table. It was the same table they had sat at that night.

_Awe! He remembered._

_Wait! It must be our anniversary!_

_Crap! I am a horrible girlfriend._

She thought.

He held out her chair for her, then gently pushed the chair in when she was seated.

The table was lit with two white candles and had a vase of red roses on it.

_This is so beautiful!_

_Think brain! Think!_

"Um.. Happy Anniversary." She smiled at him.

Tank stopped and looked at her.

_Oh shit!_

_Did I miss something?_

He smiled at her. "What anniversary is it again?"

"What? Oh...um.."

"Wait? You don't know?"

She put her head in her hands. "I know! I suck. I am a terrible girlfriend! I didn't even know it was our anniversary." She gestured to the table. "Look what a great boyfriend you are. This is beautiful! The restaurant where we had our first date. Even the same table."

"You remembered."

"That I remembered." She sighed.

"Ashley, I don't think it is our anniversary. What would it even be an anniversary of?" He chuckled.

She was relieved. "I know, right?" She laughed. "So, what's all this?" She gestured to the table. "I already knew you were incredibly romantic. That's not a surprise."

He took her hand in his. "I wanted to make this night special. Perfect."

He remembered telling Ranger the same thing when he told him his plans to ask her to marry him.

Ranger was shocked. He thought from the beginning that Tank seemed to be on the fast track with this girl. In the end, he would support him. They were beyond good friends. They were brothers in arms. Tank had been there with him in hell.

_He deserves happiness._ Ranger thought.

The waiter brought over a bottle of red wine and two glasses. He poured, and said something to Tank in Italian that made him smile.

"I didn't know you speak Italian."

"Faccio, il mio piccolo angelo." He responded. His words flowing musically.

"That sounds so beautiful. What did you say?"

_I wish he would say more._

_It's incredibly sexy._

"I said that I do, my Little Angel."

She sighed dreamily.

"I also speak French, mon ange, and a few other languages."

(mon ange – my angel)

"I wish you would use them more often. I love hearing it."

She stopped, and he saw her brow knitted in thought. "Something wrong?" He questioned.

He was surprised when she answered. "Yes."

He squeezed her hand with concern. "What is it, Angel? Are you not feeling well?"

She shook her head. "No, Tank. I'm fine. It's just that I was thinking."

He waited for her to continue.

She saw the worry in his eyes. "It's just that there is so much I don't know about you."

Tank sighed with relief. He smiled at her and held both her hands. "We have the rest of our lives to learn all about one another." He was planning to wait till they had drank some wine and shared dessert, but he felt this was the moment. He rubbed his thumb along her hand.

"Ashley." He smiled at her. "Angel." He leaned across the table and laid a soft kiss on her lips.

He sat back and noticed her eyes were still closed. She was smiling, still enjoying the kiss.

"I want to kiss those lips everyday for the rest of my life." He confessed to her.

She opened her eyes in surprised at his words.

He stood holding her hand, and then knelt beside her.

Her eyes opened wide in surprise.

_No! No, he's not._

_It's not what you think._

_It's too soon, right?_

Tank looked up to her with love in his eyes. He reached in his pocket, and brought out a small box.

He released her hand for a moment to open the box, then brought her hand to his lips.

She was mesmerized by the ring.

_This is happening._

_Oh crap!_

"Ashley, I need you. I can't live another moment without you by my side. Stay with me forever. Marry me."

She sat quietly.

"Angel, baby?" He was beginning to get nervous that she would say no. He had been so sure she would say yes. "Say something, please. You are killing me."

"Oh! Sorry. I think I am in shock."

He gave a weak smile. "You look like you are in shock. Talk to me. Tell me what you are thinking."

"Um.." She started. She looked in his eyes. She felt it. The certainty he was special. She felt it when see first saw him the day he moved in next door. Felt it with that first kiss.

"Yes!" She shouted and threw herself at him. They both tumbled to the ground laughing. When the laughter subsided, he took her head in his hands and kissed her. As the passion of the kiss grew, so did the hoots and hollers about getting a room. That's when they both looked up and saw the group of people clapping around them.

Tank pulled them both to their feet. He held her and and shouted, "She said yes!"

**...**

**I hope you liked it, and it wasn't too girlie.**

**Were the translations easy to understand, or do you have a suggestion on how to form them in the future?**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Thank for reading!**

Melanie


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9 **

**A/N: Character's thoughts are** _Italicized._

**A/N: Text messages in Bold.**

**Previously...**

Tank pulled them both to their feet. He held her hand and shouted,"She said yes!"

**…**

"Oh, Steph! It was so romantic!" Ashley gushed while staring at the ring on her left hand. The light hit the diamond and making it gleam.

"You had no idea?" Steph laughs.

"No! You knew? You knew!"

"Of course I did! I know everything." Steph teases. "Now send me a pic of the ring!"

"Bossy"

"Slut"

"Hey! I'm not a slut anymore. He put a ring on it." Ashley declared while laughing.

By the end of their conversation she was in tears from laughing so hard. Wiping her eyes, she starred at her ring again.

_My engagement ring._

_Wow! I'm engaged._

She thought to herself in disbelief.

Tank watched her for a moment as she smiled down at her hand with joy in her eyes. He was ecstatic. _Look how happy she is, and she's all mine!_

He couldn't help himself. He walked up to her and pulled her up in his arms. She giggled in feint protest as he carried her off to their bed.

**...**

Tank was beaming as he walked in to the office on Monday. He was thrilled and wanted to shout it out to everyone.

His mom was elated when he called her yesterday. "Felicitaions, mon fils!" She cheered. (Congratulations, my son!)

He was sure that by now his mother had spread the word to his whole family.

He had called Ranger right away.  
"Looks like you get to put on a monkey suit and be my best man."

"Anything for you, Brother. Just tell me when and where."

Tank knew that Steph was aware, so by now the whole Trenton office knew as well.

Binkie was on monitor duty and did a double take when he saw Tank walk in smiling.

_What the hell?_

_Should I be scared?_

_The big guy never smiles!_

He nodded cautiously. "Boss."

Tank walked up and slapped Binkie on the back. Smiling he nodded to the monitors. "All good?"

"Um..Yes sir."

Tank nodded and walked off smiling.

Binkie quickly sent a text to Woody.

**Binky: Watch out man, Boss is here and I think he has lost it!**

Woody was confused, but headed out into the hall to see what was going on. He gave a skeptical look when he saw Tank's face.

_Why the hell is he so happy?_

_Should we be scared?"_

He waited for Tank to ask for a report, but he just smiled at Woody and went into his office.

_Now, I'm scared!_

Woody sent Binkie a quick text.

**Woody: I'm going in but if I'm not out in 20, run!**

Woody knocked on Tank's office door and let himself in. "Bad time?" He questioned.

"Nope! Come on in."

"You look a little different, Big Guy."

Tank looked at him questioningly.

"There seems to be something weird going on with your mouth." He gestured to his face.

Now, it was Tank's turn to be confused.

"Does it hurt when you smile for the first time?" Woody joked.

"Ha, ha. Go fuck yourself."

_Fucking Woody._

_Ah! Wait. Payback!_

"Sit. I am glad you came in."

"Wait? That smile is because you are happy to see me?" Woody teased.

"Keep it up funny guy and you're going to have an appointment with me on the mats."

Woody held up his hands in surrender.

Tank's smile turned into an evil smirk as he thought about what he was about to do. "I want you to be the first one I tell at the office about the good news."

Woody waited silently for him to continue.

_Hmm... I bet they are about to start building the new office._

_Cool._

"I asked Ashley to marry me... and she said yes." Tank's smile grew as he watched confusion, realization, and then shock run across Woody's face.

"Um... Ah... Wow." _She didn't tell me._ Woody tried to regain his composure. "Ah, that's great, man. Congrats."

Tank got up from behind the desk, walked over to Woody, and hit him on the back. "Knew you would be happy for us. Hell, I'm going home to celebrate with my wife-to- be. Hold down the fort." He left booming laughter off the walls .

Woody stood wide-eyed. He was stunned. _What the fuck just happened?_

_**...** _

Ashley realized that she had not heard from Woody in a few days. _That's odd._ She thought. She had been so preoccupied with Tank and all of their celebrating, she was just realizing that she hadn't told him the big news. She excitedly called him up.

_Hmm... Voice mail?_

_That's not like him._

_He always answers._

She tried texting him next. When she still received no response, she began to worry. She even called Tank at the office. He informed her that Woody had taken a sick day and not to worry.

_Sick day, my ass!_

_Pouting and wallowing is more like it!_

Tank thought to himself.

Regardless of Tank's reassurances not to worry, she was now even more concerned. She tried to reach him again with no luck. Frustrated and concerned, she grabbed a container of soup she had in the freezer and ran next door to Woody's.

Woody felt bad not answering Ashley's calls or texts, but he just couldn't bring himself to talk to her yet. Ranger would kick his ass if he knew he had called in sick depressed about a girl. Tank didn't seem to care when he called in this morning.

"Whatever." Tank replied before hanging up on him.

Woody was still in shock by the news of their engagement. He hadn't given up completely on her. Now, all hope was gone.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone banging on the door. _Fuck._ He knew instantly who it was. He was seriously considering not answering it, when the locks tumbled and the door opened. _Shit!. I forgot she had a key._ He gave her a weak smile.

She dropped the soup on the entry table and threw her arms around him.

"Are you OK? I just heard." She used the back of her hand to check for a fever. "You don't look good."

"Thanks." He teased.

"You should have called me right away. I was worried about you."

He tried to escape her arms.

_It's over._

_You're his._

_We can't do this anymore._

**I** _can't do this anymore._

His thoughts pained him. He took a deep breath and readied himself to tell her. Looking in the eyes, he saw she was desperate with concern for him. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Ashley, I..." He started, but paused.

_It will hurt her._

_I can't handle this, but I can't hurt her._

_Not ever!_

"Don't worry Woody, I'm here. I 'll take care of you." She ushered him down the hall. "Let me get you in bed."

He was speechless, but let her direct him.

"Now, take off those clothes." She instructed him while she went through his dresser. "Here, put this on." She tossed him a pair of sweat pants. "Pjs would be better, but these will do."

He smiled and took them from her. "Yes, ma'am." He gave her a mock salute.

"Smart ass." She teased. "Oh, and leave your shirt off." She called back to him as she left the room.

"Um...What?"

"Just do what I say!" She yelled from the kitchen.

_What the hell is going on?_ He thought as he quickly followed her instructions. He heard the microwave beeping and she emerged a moment later.

She looked him over. "Good. Now get in bed." She placed a steaming bowl of soup on his bedside table and tucked the covers around him. "Don't move. I'll be right back."

"Yes ma'am!"

He heard her rummaging in the bathroom cabinet. "Where is your vapor rub?" She call out.

"What the f... What?"

She walked back to him. "Your vapor rub." He looked at her as if she were speaking another language. "Oh, forget it." She turned to leave. "Stay." She commanded.

"Wait!" He yelled after her but only heard the front door shutting in response.

_Shit._

_She really thinks I'm sick._

_I can't lie to her._

She came walking back in a few moments later with a small jar and a glass of orange juice.

"Here, drink this." She handed him the glass.

"Ashley, I'm not really that sick." He began.

"I'm not listening. You don't have to be all macho with me Woody. I am here to take care of you. Now move over. You are hogging the whole bed." She pushed at him.

"What?"

_Holy crap!_

_What the hell is going on?_

Ashley opened up the jar and scooped out a small amount of her fingers.

"That stuff stinks." He wrinkled his nose.

"Don't be such a big baby." She teased. She leaned on her side propped up on an elbow. She began to gently rub the medicine over his chest.

"Ash... um... What are you doing?" _Tank is going to kill me!_

"What does it look like silly." She smiled at him and continued working the gel all over his broad chest.

_Oh, what the hell!_ "Hmm... That feels good." Her face lit up. "Thank you. Thanks for being here with me."

"Always." When she was done, she handed him the bowl of soup. "Try and eat a few bites while I clean up."

He nodded back to her.

_I should have been sick a long time ago._

_Hell, I might be sick all week!_

She came back from washing up and pointed to his bowl. "Yes ma'am!" He answered while taking a big spoonful of soup.

She smiled at him before turning and searching his dresser again. He watched her curiously. When she found what she wanted, she walked away yelling behind her,"Eat!"

When she returned, Woody fixed his gaze on her in disbelief.

She stood in the doorway wearing one of his t-shirts. He couldn't tell if she wore anything else.

"Do you like it?" She questioned.

_Yes!_

_You look so hot in my shirt!_

_Now take it off!_

"Um...Um.."

"Do you like it? I made it myself. I am so glad I had some in the freezer."

"What?"

"The soup. I would have made you some fresh but it takes all day." She smiled at him and made her way over to his DVD collection.

_I am a dead man!_ "Oh, it's good. Thanks. What are you doing?"

She selected a movie from the shelf and put it in the DVD player.

"Taking care of you. Duh?" She teased. She turned off the light, grabbed the remote and crawled into bed next to him. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

_Maybe I'm dead already._

_Maybe this is Heaven._

"Um..."

"Do you need some aspirin or something?"

He shook his head and watched her get comfortable next to him.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do for you, okay?"

He nodded.

Taking his now empty bowl from him, she set in on the night stand, then snuggled into his side and started the movie.

**...**

Tank came home to a dark and empty house. He knew Ashley was off today. He hadn't heard from her since she called this morning asking about Woody. _Woody!_

"That piece of shit!" He stormed over to the Rangeman house, let himself in, and began searching the rooms. "Ashley!"

"In here, Baby." She called out.

He followed her voice to Woody's room. He stood quietly with rage bubbling inside of him at the sight before his eyes. She was lying in bed with him.

_Oh, shit! I am so dead!_ Woody quickly tried to get up but Ashley pushed him back down.

"No sir. You stay in bed mister." She hopped out of bed and walked over to Tank.

He closed his eyes when he saw what she was wearing. It took all his will power not the tear Woody to shreds at that moment.

_She's in his fucking shirt!_

_She fucked him!_

Woody could read Tank's thoughts from looking at his face. He shook his head repeatedly. "Not what you think, man!"

"You shut the fuck up! You can open your mouth again to scream when I kill you!" He roared.

"Tank!" Ashley was shocked. She had seen him angry before, but not like this. She began to tremble with fear.

He looked down at her and saw her shaking. He tried to gentle his voice. "What are you wearing Angel...and what the hell are you doing in his bed?"

She was scared and confused. "I... I'm taking care of him. He's sick. I borrowed a t-shirt and shorts and we were watching a movie." She answered in a trembling voice. Tears began to fall over her cheeks. "Why are you so mad?" She said meekly.

He took a deep breathe.

_Of course she would rush over here and take care of him._

_I should have thought of that when she called._

He starred at Woody's wide-eyed face.

_That's right!_

_You better be scared._

_You're dead._

"I am not mad at you, Angel." He began. "I am just shocked and surprised to see my wife in bed with another man."

"What? Tank, it's not like that. It's Woody!" She tried to explain.

"Your wife?" Woody spoke up.

Tank made a move to rush him, but Ashley threw herself between them. She placed her hands on Tank's chest and pleaded. "Tank, please! I was just taking care of him!" Then to Woody she explained, "I didn't get to tell you the good news yet. I was so worried about you. Tank asked me to marry him. We are engaged." She gave a weak smile.

"Congrats." He said dryly.

Tank's patience was gone. "Ashley, I need you to go home and for the love of God, get out of his clothes!" Tank yelled.

She ran out the door grabbing her clothes as she went. She could hear furniture banging and yelling behind her.

She ran to her bedroom and tore off Woody's clothes. She hastily threw on one of Tank's shirts, climbed on their bed and cried.

**......**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10 **

**A/N: Character thoughts are in** _Italic._

**A/N: Beware of SMUT (Mom, read this with your eyes closed. Thank you.)**

**Previously...**

She ran to her bedroom, and tore off Woody's clothes. She hastily threw on one of Tank's shirts, climbed on their bed, and cried.

**…**

Tank sat on the couch running his bruised and bloody fingers through his hair. He could here her crying in the bedroom, and knew he had to get a hold of himself before he went to her. He knew he scared her when he started yelling before, but it was all he could do not tear the room and Woody apart with her watching.

As soon as he heard the front door shut, signaling she was gone, he launched himself on Woody. He was enraged. With each punch he tried to eradicate the image he could not shake from his mind. The image of her cuddled up by his side...in his bed...wearing his clothes. Her soft voice calling,"Come in, Baby." Like there was nothing wrong with this picture.

_How could she think that any of that was_ **okay** _?_

_How could she want to be my wife, and then be in bed with another man?_

He heard her crying turning into sobs, but he still could not go to her. He saw Woody's face flash in his mind.

He heard his pleas. "Tank! You scared the shit out of her! You can kill me in the morning! Damn it! She needs you now!"

Tank didn't say a word in return. He just kept punching till Woody stopped talking. When the only noise left was his own heavy breathing, he bent down to make sure that Woody was still alive. "Good. I'll kill you tomorrow." He growled and gave him one last kick to the ribs. He stepped over pieces of broken furniture and made his way back home to her.

He realized now that she had not fucked him, but the betrayal ran just as deep.

_She doesn't even see how she hurt me!_

_I am the only man that gets to hold her!_

_I am the only man that gets to be in bed with her!_

_Fuck! That should be fucking obvious!_

He slammed his fist on the coffee table making a hole in the wooden top.

Ashley heard a noise above her own crying. It sounded like a banging or crashing noise coming from the living room. She quietly peered around the bedroom door and saw him. Tank was slumped over on the couch with his head in his hands. She hesitantly moved toward him.

"I won't hurt you." He said sorrowfully not looking at her.

She froze. The sadness in his voice was too much for her to bare. She reached out a hand to touch his cheek, but quickly pulled it back.

He watched her as she wrapped her arms around herself. Her eyes widened with fear.

_She's afraid of me._

_What have I done!_

He took a deep breath and reached a hand out to her. She slowly put her small trembling hand in his. She watched as he wrapped his bloody and bruised fingers around hers.

"Oh, Baby!" She quickly knelt down in front of him. She turned their joined hands over and over examining his injuries. "Your hurt! We should go to the hospital!" She began to get up and pull him, but he stopped her with a shake of his head. "I can see wood and glass in your cuts!" Her voice raising along with her anxiety. "Tank! I am positive that those two fingers are fucking broken!" She shouted and pointed.

Tank starred at her in disbelief. _Did she just..._ He bust out laughing. His whole body shook with laughter.

Ashley stopped trying to pull him to his feet, and stood back watching his odd behavior. Her brow creased in thought.

_Is he in shock?_

_I don't think he lost that much blood._

Tank was finally able to calm down long enough to spit out, "You said fuck!" He pointed to her accusingly.

"What? I think you are in shock. Maybe you should lie down and elevate your feet." She tried to push him back on the couch.

He grabbed her around the waist, picked her up, and sat her on his lap. He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "You said it! You did."

Ashley confused by the turn of events. "Are you alright? Did you hit your head?"

He kissed her again on her mouth, then again on her forehead. "I have never heard you curse before. I'm in shock from hearing that word come out of that pretty little mouth." Before she could deny it again, he kissed her deeply.

She gave up caring what she did or didn't say, and lost herself in the kiss. She pulled him tighter to her not wanting to ever let go.

_He stills loves me!_

_I didn't loose him._

When the kiss ended, Tank took her head in his hands. He wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"I thought I lost you." She whispered.

"Never, Angel." He reassured her, then kissed her passionately.

**...**

Woody had to take several sick days off from work now. He had a few broken bones, lots of bruises, and a black eye. He lay back on his bed waiting for the pain meds to kick in.

_Well, she won't be coming over to take care of me this time._

He sighed.

_Ouch, even that hurts._

_How could I have been so stupid!_

_I should have stopped her... sent her away._

He closed his eyes and remembered the soft touch of her fingers on his chest and the way she felt snuggled into him. He sighed again at the memory.

_Ouch, but worth it._

_**...** _

Tank let Ashley clean his wounds, then carried her to their room for an intense round of love making. Afterward, they had a long talk. He explained how he felt betrayed by seeing her in Woody's arms in his bed. He believed her when she admitted that she never thought anything wrong of it. She explained how she was just helping a dear friend. Convinced that she did not have any other feelings for Woody, he confessed his insecurities and jealousy. She was surprised. She had no idea he had ever been jealous.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. That is the last thing I would ever want to do." She told him with a kiss.

He held her tightly. The warmth of her naked body against his made him smile contently. "I'm sorry I scared you, my Little Angel." He mumbled through a kiss.

"I think we had our first fight. I don't like it." She giggled when his kisses moved to her ear. "Let's not do it again."

"I think..." He kissed down her neck. "we need..." His hands caressed her breasts. "to make up again."

**…**

"Enter." Tank looked up from his paperwork and smiled at the sight of her dozing on the couch.

"Glad you're..." Woody was cut off by Tank's glare as he pointed to Ashley. "Sorry." He whispered. He glanced over at her for a second before walking over to Tank's desk. He missed her. They hadn't seen each other since the latest incident almost three weeks ago. He hadn't even heard from her apart from one text the day after, asking if he was okay.

Tank looked annoyed at Woody, and gestured for him to continue.

"Oh, right. I want to increase my hours. Stay late for a couple of weeks. To make up for my time off." Tank just stared at him. "Well... I also want to get all the last details in order so we can start construction on the new office right after Thanksgiving."

Tank nodded his head and went back to his work. Feeling dismissed, Woody turned to walk away. He stopped and watched Ashley snuggle into her pillow.

"Dismissed. Get out." Tank growled.

Woody hurried out and gently shut the door.

**…**

"What's y'all's plans? Are you cooking?"

Steph barked out a laugh. "I don't even own a pot! I don't cook. I have Ella. I love her." She sighed.

"Okay.. So, are you and Ranger, oh and Ella, going to spend a cozy romantic Thanksgiving together?" Ashley teased.

"I wish. I have to make an appearance at crazy central. If we survive lunch with my family, then we are off to his for dinner."

Ashley giggled. "Sounds like fun, and you get two Thanksgiving meals."

"You're not looking at it right. I get two desserts! So, what about you? Do you own pots?"

"Of course, but I'm only making my mom's stuffing. We're going to Tank's mom's for dinner."

"Well, that should be fun." Steph laughed. "Give Pierre a kiss for me. Bye"

Ashley snickered.

Tank came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He inhaled the coconut fragrance of her hair. "How's Steph?"

"She's good." Ashley turned in his arms to face him. "She told me to give Pierre a kiss." She giggled and kissed his lips.

"Oh did she now?" He joked as he tickled her until she begged for surrender. He sat down on the couch, and pulled her into his arms. As she tried to catch her breath, he nuzzled her ear. "I wish we were celebrating our first holiday as a married couple. There is still time." He began to suck on her earlobe till she moaned. "Is that a yes?" He teased. "The JP is open tomorrow. I checked." She leaned her head back as he kissed her neck. "We could be celebrating our honeymoon on Thanksgiving." She giggled. His hands began to roam over her body. "Come on, Angel. Say yes."

"No turkey honeymoon." She mumbled. Her hands squeezed and massaged his thighs.

"No?" His hand moved under her shirt. "Well then promise me we will by Christmas."

"Hmm...Santa is not coming on our honeymoon." She joked.

One of his hand caressed her breast, while he slipped the other between her legs. "Angel." She moaned and began to squirm against him. "What do I have to do to make you set a date?" He asked as his tongue licked her outer ear.

"Oh. Keep that up and I'll do anything you want."

"I'll remember that." He promised.

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**"New Neighbor** "

** Chapter 11 **

**JE owns everything, except the OC. Ashley is all mine. Now, if she wants to give me Ranger and a few MM... I would be more than happy to take them!**

**Thanks Rainbow for all your help!**

**The Ashley HEA poll results are all over the place. Too funny! Y'all don't know what you want. hehehe**

**Thank you for reading!**

**A/N: Character's thoughts are in** _Italic_

**Previously...**

"Oh. Keep that up and I'll do anything you want."

"I'll remember that." He promised.

**...**

"Hey Rangeman."

"Yo."

"How's Steph?"

"Good. She is excited about your big day. She's been shopping for a maid of honor dress for weeks. She's already bought four. I have to watch her put on a fashion show each time she gets one. At least she is not dragging me to the dress shop."

"Glad to see someone is excited about the wedding." Tank grumbled.

"What's going on, Big Guy.?" Ranger asked concerned.

Tank did not realize he had said that out loud. _I guess Steph's habit rubbed off on me._ "Nothing."

"Don't make me fly down there and kick your ass." He threatened.

Tank chuckled. "Go ahead. I'll be waiting for you on the mats."

"Really, Tank. What's up? Please tell me I don't have to tell Steph she can't wear her dress."

"I'm not that stupid. She have both our asses." Tank paused.

_Can I really talk to Ranger about this?_

_If he was here, he would punch me for being too girlie._

He laughed.

_But he does know how much she means to me..._

He sighed. "Ashley is hesitate to set a date. Hell, she hasn't even made any plans! Well, besides Steph as the Maid of Honor, and I think Steph made that decision."

"She probably did." He shook his head.

"I thought girls were supposed to love this kind of shit." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I even tried to make it easy on her. I don't care about that wedding bullshit. I told her we can go to the JP."

"Do you think she is getting cold feet?" Ranger paused. "Fuck" he mumbled into the phone.

Tank suspected Steph must have walked in. _Yup_ He overheard their conversation:

"Who is getting cold feet?"

"No one. It's fine, Babe."

"Is that Tank on the phone? Do I need to kick his ass? You better tell him I will kick his ass! I am wearing my dress. Oh! By the way, wait till you see this one. I think it is a little too sexy for a wedding, but I didn't think you would mind. Oh! I got these to wear under it."

Tank heard the phone drop, then it got quiet for a moment. He laughed to himself.

_Those two are still all over each other after all these years._

Ranger cleared his throat."Sorry about that. What were we talking about?"

Tank chuckled. "Nothing. I was just going to let you know everything is a go for the construction to begin on the new office next week."

"Good to hear. Ahead of schedule."

"Yea, Woody has been putting a it of overtime in to make it happen."

That got Ranger's interest. "Woody, huh? I didn't realize he was heading that project."

Tank knew Ranger was baiting him. "He wasn't."

Ranger edged him on. "So, on top of all his other duties, he took it upon himself to help with yours? So, why is he kissing your ass?"

_Baited and hooked me._

_Oh hell._

"He might be trying to get in my good graces after I kicked his ass, again."

_That, and he has to fill his time somehow since I won't let him around my Angel anymore._

"Has he become a problem?" Ranger asked in a serious tone.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Do I need to come down and handle this?"

"No man. I got this. Besides, you don't like to get involved with relationship crap."

Ranger was concerned. He had his suspicions about Woody and Ashley's friendship before. On the few times he saw them together, he felt like there was more there. "Is he poaching?"

Tank had considered that. "If he was, he would be in a box now being shipped to some third world country. No, I think he is being more of an opportunist." He thought about that, and decided that it fit. _That's exactly what the bastard is doing!_ "Hell, she doesn't even know she is playing right into it."

Tank explained to Ranger about "the closet incident". He slammed his fist on his desk when he went on the tell him about "the bedroom incident".

"He's alive?" Ranger was in disbelief. He would have killed the man if he caught him with Steph like that. _No, killing him would be too easy on him._

"Barely." Tank shook his head. "Ashley and I are straight about it now, and the chicken shit has figured out to stay away from her. But..."

Ranger waited.

"She still won't set a date. I told her I wanted to marry her this week."

"This week?"

"Well, the sooner the better. I am hoping before Christmas."

Ranger ended their conversation asking questions about the new office. He heard the anxiety in Tank's voice, and was angry for him.

_Don't worry, brother._

_I got your back._

**…...**

Ashley walked in the house that night to hear soft music playing.

"Tank?"

"In the kitchen." He answered.

"She made her way to his voice, and found that he had lit candles throughout the living room and dining room. On the table he had placed a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

Tank wiped his hands dry on a dish towel and went to her. She was standing by the table with her hand over her mouth. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you like it?" He nuzzled her neck.

She nodded. "I love it. It's so romantic." She turned in his arms and kissed him. The kiss's intensity grew until the kitchen timer dinged.

"I have to check on dinner." He gave her a light kiss. "Go sit down and I will bring you a glass of wine." He nudged her toward the table.

Ashley sat down and took the whole scene in. "This is beautiful. Just perfect."

Tank returned and handed her a glass of wine, and she thanked him with a kiss. "Is it my birthday and I forgot?" She joked.

"No. I'm just a great guy who likes to spoil his woman." He teased.

"I totally agree!" She pulled him to her for another kiss.

He reluctantly pulled away. "Later." He waggled his eyebrows at her. He laughed at disappointed sigh.

They were very flirty throughout dinner. He would hold her hand rubbing circles on it with his thumb. She would run her foot up and down his leg. After her second glass of wine, Ashley got up from the table. "I am ready for dessert." She said playfully, and straddled him in his chair.

He laughed and kissed her lips. When she tried to deepen the kiss, he stopped her. She pouted, and he laughed. "Don't give me that face, Angel. I'll give you dessert. I want to talk to you first."

She slumped her shoulders in disappointment. "Fine. You talk and I'll kiss." She began to kiss up his neck.

"It's about the wedding." He stated.

She stopped kissing. "Um... what about?" She kept her head still nuzzled into his neck.

"I want to get married, Ashley."

She smiled. "So do I silly."

"Soon. I want to set a date. Make plans. Hell, Steph has done more planning for the wedding than you."

She could hear the edge of aggravation in his voice. She took a deep breath. "I didn't know we were in a rush." She smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"I am. I know what I want. It's you as my wife. Do you know what you want?" He didn't want to know the answer if it was no.

"I want you."

He sighed in relief.

She touched his face. "I want you. I want to marry you. I am just scared. It seems like we rushed our entire relationship. There is still so much we don't know about one another." She bit her bottom lip in a worried gesture.

"We have forever to learn everything about each other, and I want to do it with you as my wife."

He looked her in the eyes, searching for her understanding. "I want what my brothers have."

She titled her head in confusion.

He gave her a small smile. "I want to go to my mom's big family dinners with our own little family. I want to show off my beautiful wife and children." His smile grew at the thought.

Her eyes widened and she stammered. "Ch...Children?"

"Yes." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Just think, Angel. Next Thanksgiving we will be bringing our son or daughter with us when we visit. This Christmas will be our first as husband and wife, but next year will be our child's first." He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

_This is too fast!_

_He's planned out are whole lives!_

_Breath, Ashley._

"Um... I guess we never talked about... kids."

"I guess not, but we will have fun making them." He kissed her lips. "We can start practicing now." He started kissing her neck.

_I should have thought of that before!_

_If I had gotten her pregnant, we would be married already._

He slipped a hand under her shirt.

Ashley's breaths started to increase. "Hmm..." He sucked on her earlobe, while caressing her breast. A moan escaped her lips.

_I got her_. "Say yes, Angel." He moved his hand down between her legs. She moaned again, and began to squirm. "Too late to marry me before Thanksgiving." He bit down softly on her ear. He heard her breath catch. "Marry me next week?"

_Did he say something?_ She threw her head back in pleasure. "Hmm..."

"See? We can go practice right now." He kissed her lips. "Say yes." He said with his lips still against hers.

_Practice?_

_What was he saying?_

_I can't think when he kisses me._

"Hmm... what?"

He chuckled softly. "I said..." He gave her a kiss. "Let's go make a baby..." He sucked on her bottom lip. "and marry me next week."

Ashley's eyes shot open. A baby! "Tank." She put her hands on his chest. "Stop, please. I can't think when you do that."

He took her hand in his and laid it in her lap. He sighed. "What's there to think about, Ashley? Don't you want to have my baby." He slumped his shoulders.

_I'm hurting him._ She tilted his chin up and looked him in the eye. "Of course I do." She said with determination. He gave her a small smile in return. "I am just not ready to have kids now."

He shook his head slightly. "Why?"

"I love our life the way it is. I love my job and my volunteer work. I am not ready to give that up."

He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Tank, if I get pregnant I have to stop working. I am exposed to illness and disease every day on the ambulance, not to mention being shot at or punched by a drunk. I won't put our baby through that. Hell, I won't be able to lift the stretcher after awhile. I would definitely have to stop all my shifts volunteering as a firefighter. Think of all the smoke I breath in."

I never thought of all that. "You don't need to worry about working. I have more then enough money to take care of you and all are children." He smiled at her.

All our children? "But I like my job."

"If you really want to work, we came come up with something. Hell, you can come work for Rangeman. You could bandage the guys up and teach CPR classes or something." He gave her a hopeful smile.

_It's not just a job to me. It's part of who I am._ She looked into his pleading eyes.

"I love you, Angel." He whispered to her.

She took a shaky breath. _I'm hurting him. He needs this._ "Two weeks."

He looked at her with confusion.

"I love you, Tank, but I need at least two weeks to plan. I need to go dress shopping, and …."

He cut her off with a kiss. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Let's go make a baby."

**...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**"New Neighbor"**

**Chapter 12**

**OK. I am going to warn you that this story only has a few more chapters left. It might be a bumpy ride. So, hang in there.**

**Now, here's the usual. JE owns all... yada...yada..yada. (PS. I am still waiting for her to send me my own MM.)**

**As always, thank you Rainbow for your tutelage in all things comma and Smut. ;) (PS. Woody is being shipped to you)**

**Um... what else? Oh. A/N: Character's thought are in** _Italic._

**That's good. On with the story.**

**Previously...**

She nodded. "Let's go make a baby."

… **...**

Tank watched her as she moved around the kitchen mixing and measuring this and that. She was humming a Christmas carol softly as she worked. The smell of sage filled the air. He came up close behind her and placed a kiss on her cheek while he stole a piece of sausage from the bowl.

"Hey now." She swatted at him.

"Just testing this piece. Yep. It's good."

She laughed. "Thanks for checking."

"Anytime." He turned her around and kissed her lips.

"Hmm... You taste like sausage." She teased.

He kissed her again and deepened the kiss. His hand moved down her back to her bottom and he began to caress her.

"Hmm... Tank. If you keep that up, I'm never going to finish cooking. I don't want to be late to your mom's."

He began kissing her neck. "She won't mind." He trailed kisses along her collar bone.

"You're killing me. Oh... that feels good."

He picked her up and her legs circled his waist. In between kisses he asked, "Kitchen or bedroom?"

She giggled. "Baby, we can't."

"Trust me. I'm ready."

"I can tell, but I really need to get this in the oven and then get ready."

He exhaled and bent his head down to touch her forehead. "Now, you're killing **me.** "

"Ha. Ha. Now, put me down."

"I don't want to."

"Well, do you always get what you want?" She said playfully.

"Always." He smirked while carrying her off to bed.

… **...**

"I am going to kick your butt! We only have an hour and a half before we are supposed to be there. I still have to finish cooking, take a shower, and get ready." She scurried around the kitchen.

"I can help you. Especially, with the shower part." He winked at her.

"Oh no!" She pointed the wooden spoon at him. "You stay away from me!"

He looked at the spoon and waggled his eyebrows. "Kinky."

"I am warning you Mr.!" She swatted the spoon at him. _He's going to kill me! That's twice today! I was still sore from last night._ "You owe me. Get that cute butt over **there.** No... no... over there." She directed him to the counter at the other end of the kitchen when he started to advance on her. "I really could use your help. Cut up the celery for me, please?"

"Fine, but after..." He smiled.

"There will be **no** after! Now, get to chopping!"

He barked out a laugh, but did as she directed. "What are you making anyway? Mom will have enough food for an army. You don't have to bring anything."

She stopped mixing and starred at him in disbelief. "I am **not** going over there empty handed. That's just rude!"

He looked at her like she grew another head. "You didn't make something when I brought you over to meet her."

Ashley stood with her hands on her hips. "I brought flowers! Now chop chop!"

"Women." Tank mumbled shaking his head.

"What was that?"

He snickered. "I asked what we were making?"

She narrowed her eyes and pointed at him. He held up his hands in surrender trying to suppress a laugh.

She giggled and went back to work. "It's stuffing. You said that was your favorite Turkey Day food, so I thought I would make my family's recipe for you. Besides, since I don't get to see them today..." She shrugged her shoulders, and added the pine nuts and raisins to the bowl.

Tank stopped chopping, turned and looked at her. She felt his gaze and looked over her shoulder at him.

"What?" She questioned.

"I love you."

She looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Um... I love you, too."

He pushed away from the counter he was leaning against, crossed the room, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you." He repeated gazing into her eyes. "I love that you made this for me. That you wanted to share something that is special to you with me." He kissed her tenderly. "I'm sorry you didn't get to spend the day with your family, but we get to see them soon."

She smiled up at him. "In two weeks."

… **...**

Woody smiled down at his phone and ran his thumb over his screen saver photo. He remembered the day he took that picture. He and Ashley had been joking around and dancing while they dusted her living room. He teased her because she would only clean as high as she could reach.

"You just volunteered for dusting the high parts." She teased him back.

She had some country song blaring on the radio and did more dancing than dusting.

_That seems like forever ago._ He sighed. He pulled up the text she sent him a few hours ago.

**Ashley: I wanted to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving! Gobble, gobble. :)**

**I would have invited you over, but we went to Tank's mom's.**

**I can ask to make you a plate to bring over to you tonight, if you want.**

**Oh, we set a date last night. 12/13 I know that is not much notice. So mark it on your calendar now! Hehee Let me know if you want me to bring you a plate. :)**

**I miss you, Woody.**

He hadn't been able to bring himself to answer her when he first saw it. His heart ached as he read the words. He was glad he had volunteered to work today, so he could try and lose himself in his work.

He glanced at the time on his phone. It was late. Thinking that she would probably be in bed, he sent her a text.

**Woody: I miss you, too.**

… **...**

Ranger walked into the Atlanta Rangeman office to find Tank smiling.

_I don't think I have ever seen him so happy._

_Good for you, brother._

_I'm going to make sure it stays that way._

"Rangeman." Tank got up from his desk and walked over to him. He shook his hand and patted him on the back. "Good to see you. I didn't expect you till tomorrow."

"I had a few things I needed to take care of. Everything all set for the ground breaking... whatever on Wednesday?"

"Yea man. It's all set. Where's Steph?"

"She took her grandma to Atlantic City for the day. She flies in tomorrow."

Tank laughed thinking of all the trouble those two could get into alone at a casino. "Man, I hope you sent back up."

Ranger nodded. "I've got two different teams trailing them." They both laughed.

After going over the blueprints and reviewing the details of the ground breaking ceremony that Tank had set up with the local chamber or commerce, Ranger made his way to an empty conference room.

He made himself comfortable in a chair at the head of the table. He put his feet up on the table and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and centered himself. _I got your back, brother._

… **...**

Woody and Binkie were going over new hire's file, when Woody felt his phone buzz with a text.

He held up a finger to Binkie signaling he needed a minute before looking a his phone.

**Ranger: Conference room B. Now**

He stared at his phone confused and shocked.

_He must have mistakenly sent it to me._

_Ranger doesn't arrive till tomorrow._

He was just about to ignore it and go back to the file, but then froze.

_Oh shit!_

_What if he_ **is** _here._

"Um.. I have to check on something. This guy looks good to me." He said pointing to the file. "Run a background check." Binkie nodded and went to work. Woody made his way to conference room B, and found the door was closed. He knocked lightly.

_This is stupid._

_There is no one in there._

"Enter!"

_Oh Shit!_ "Hey Ranger. Good to see you. I didn't know you were in town."

Ranger gestured for Woody to sit.

He did and they sat in silence for a few minutes. Woody was just about to ask if they were waiting on someone, when Ranger tossed him a file he had in front of him. Woody raised his eyebrows in question, then open and read it over. When he got to the end, he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What is this?"

"You read it." Ranger answered flatly.

"Um... Yes,sir...but..."

"No buts. I think you are a valued member of the core team. Look at all you have done here." Ranger paused. "I can't think of anyone else I would rather have in Dallas." He smiled.

_Oh shit! Ranger smiling is a scary thing!_ "Um... thank you, but I'm not sure I quite understand whats happening here."

"It's simple. I have decided to expand Rangeman. I am opening an office in Dallas. Your home town, right?"

Woody slowly nodded. "But I am Tank's second here."

Ranger smiled again. "Tank doesn't need you here anymore."

Woody didn't know how to respond.

_If he doesn't stop smiling I might shit myself._

_Wait! Oh Fuck!_

_Does he know about... no._ "

Um... You want me to head the Dallas office?"

Ranger nodded.

"Sir, I..."

Ranger held up a hand to stop him. "You are familiar with the area. You are a high level member of the team. You already know how to do the job. You have roots, family there. You are the perfect candidate."

"But sir..."

"This is a promotion. An opportunity of a lifetime." Ranger smirked.

_Gulp!_ "Yes, sir, but..."

Ranger's smile vanished and his blank face appeared.

_Fuck me._ "I mean... I am honored, sir. This is.. Well, it is my dream job."

"Good. It's settled. I need you here till Tank comes back from his honeymoon, of course."

"Um..."

"Then, as soon as he returns with his **wife** , Ashley, I want you to leave."

"Um..."

"Set up temporary housing like we did here, meet with the architect I talked to, and get the ball rolling. I was very impressed with the work you put in here in that respect."

_I got you._

_You are lucky I don't take care of you myself, you mother fucker._

_Hell, I am tempted to send you to my contact not too far from here._

_J.W. would do a number on you._

"Thank you, sir. I...I like it in Atlanta, sir."

_I know you do._ "Think how much you will like being back in Texas. You belong there. This is settled."

Ranger began to straighten his papers in preparation to leave.

"I respectfully decline, sir."

Ranger stopped and looked Woody straight in the eye.

"Um... Thank you for considering me sir, but I don't want to leave this location."

_It's worse than I thought._

_Fuck!_

_The bastard is in love with her._

Ranger starred at Woody. Woody stood still and quiet, waiting. After a few tense minutes, Ranger sighed. "Take a few days to think it over."

Woody shook his head.

Ranger clenched his fist. "I think you should think about it. There is really nothing for you here."

Woody stood straight. "I have made friends here. I am comfortable..."

"Why don't you talk to your friends. I bet they would be proud of you and your new position." Ranger gathered his things to leave, then gave Woody one last smile.

**Is it wrong that I loved writing this chapter? It was so much fun!**

**Yes, I admit, I use some of my own experience and life to help shape Ashley. I am new at this. Write what you know, right. If that is cheating, then I am guilty. I know that my mom will be happy I used our Nonna's family recipe in the story. :)**

**OK, the next chapter will be out next week. It will be a rocky one. Only 2-3 left!**

**Melanie**


	13. Chapter 13

" **New Neighbor"**

**Chapter 13**

**Thank you everyone for all your comments and your support!**

**I am having so much fun writing this story!**

**A/N: Character's thoughts are in _Italic._**

**Hang on! It's about to get bumpy.**

**Previously...**

"Why don't you talk to your friends. I bet they would be proud of you and your new position." Ranger gathered his things to leave, then gave Woody one last smile.

**…...**

Woody couldn't think straight. He had been sitting in his office for hours staring at the file Ranger had presented to him. He rested his head in his hands and massaged his aching head with his thumbs on his temples. He exhaled. _What the fuck and I going to do?_ He shook his head slightly. _My dream job! Shit!_ His left leg started to shake nervously. _No...no. This is not a job offer. It is an ultimatum. I get it. Fucking Tank! He already won._ _ **Now**_ _, he is trying to get rid of me? Bringing Ranger into this? I can't say no. I don't have a fucking choice!_ He swept his desk clear with his arm in frustration. Papers fluttered to the ground. Woody rested his head in the palm of his hand and closed his eyes.

**…...**

Ashley was going over her to-do list in her head while folding the laundry. _Pick out a dress for tomorrow's office ceremony. That black one I have would be nice, but I think I will wear the blue one._ She smiled to herself. _Yep. So, that's a check. Um, what else... Tank is picking up his suit from the dry cleaners. Check._ She checked the time on her phone. _I have about an hour before our lunch date with Ranger and Steph. I better find something to wear._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. _Oh! I hope they are not early. I am_ _ **so**_ _not ready!_

Her eyes widened in shock and she let out a gleeful scream when she opened the door. Woody stood there smiling at her. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

He chuckled, held her back, and rested his head on hers. "Well, I guess you're happy to see me?"

She squeezed him tighter. "I am!" She pulled back and looked him in the face. "I've missed you so much."

"I can tell." He joked.

She tugged at him to come in. Leading him to the couch, she nodded to him to sit down. "Can I get you anything?" She asked starting towards the kitchen, but he caught her by the hand and stopped her.

"No, thank you." He held her hand while she got comfortable next to him on the couch. _I missed that smile. Remember it. Soon it will just be a memory I think about when I am in Texas._

"Where have you been stranger? I never see you anymore. You never come over."

"Well, I can say the same to you." He teased.

Ashley's smile vanished and she pressed her lips together. "Well, Tank doesn't feel comfortable with me hanging out at the Rangeman house. So..." She drifted off.

_I bet._ He shook his head slightly. He looked up at her when she lightly squeezed his hand. "I've missed you." He confessed.

Her face lit up at his words. "I have so much to tell you." She said excitedly.

"I have something to talk to you about, too." He smiled at her and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "But I want to hear yours first."

"Alright. So...where do I begin? Well, you know we set a date right?"

He nodded. "I saw your text. December 13?"

She nodded and smiled.

"That's really soon. Not a lot of planning time. Why the rush? It's not like it's a shotgun wedding, and you are pregnant." He laughed.

Ashley looked down at her lap.

Woody's joking tone vanished along with any hint of a smile. _No!_ He cupped her chin is his hand, and lifted her face up. He searched her eyes. "Are you?"

She gave a weak smile, and shrugged one shoulder.

Woody looked at her in confusion. "Ashley?"

"Well, Tank wanted to start a family now. So..." She embarrassingly looked away.

"Now? Are you pregnant?" He felt as if he had a lump in his throat.

"Probably not." She gave a weak smile, then raised an eyebrow. "Well, maybe. We have been trying for almost a week." _A lot._

"Oh." He nodded slightly. "Is that why there is a rush on the wedding? Because you might be pregnant?" Something was not adding up to him.

"Oh, umm... no. I mean... Tank wants to get married now." _Like right now. "_ He wants to be married before Christmas."

Ashley noticed Woody's brow furrowed. She squeezed his hand. "It's actually really sweet. He wants this year to be our first Christmas as a married couple, and next year will be our child's first Thanksgiving..." She waved her hand as if continuing the list in the air.

"Anyway, you can imagine how busy I've been. I'm **so** glad Steph is coming to help me throw a wedding together this fast. At least I don't have to worry about the honeymoon. Ranger took care of that. He said it was his gift to us. I don't even know where we are going. It's a surprise!" She paused and curled her legs up under her. "Let's see... Then, I had to talk to the fire dept and my boss at work. Ug. That was not fun. My boss really tried to talk me out of resigning." She lowered her head.

"What? You quit?"

She nodded slightly. "My last shift is this weekend. Tank wanted me to quit immediately, but I insisted on at least a little notice. We compromised, and I resigned immediate from the fire dept." She gave him a weak smile.

_What the fuck is going on?_ "But you love your job? Why would you quit?" He tried to keep his voice from raising and to control his anger.

"Well, I told Tank I would be worried about somehow hurting the baby if I kept working on the ambulance. Oh, and don't get me started about how much smoke you take in on a grass fire. So, since he wanted to start a family right now..." She thought she saw concern in Woody's eyes. "It's okay. Tank said I can go back to work in a few years after the kids are older. He even mentioned something about helping at Rangeman."

He couldn't sit still anymore. He got up and started pacing back and forth. He kept shaking his head. _This is bullshit!_ He stopped pacing when the realization hit him. _I get it. I see it now. She already fucking picked you! That was not good enough. You are locking it in, and as fast as you can. Make her head spin so she doesn't have time to think about it. I am going to fucking kill him!_ He felt her at his side. She took his hand in hers and looked up to him with worry in her eyes.

"Are you alright? Can I do something for you?"

He smiled at their joined hands. "Yes, you can."

He led her to the couch and gently pulled her down to sit with him. He squeezed her hand and took a calming breath. He watched as she looked at him questioningly. He gave her a loving smile before he started. "You can do something for me. Tell me how **you** feel. **Not** what Tank wants. What Ashley wants."

She began to look away, but he gently caught her chin in his hand, and turned her face back to his.

"Talk to me Ashley, please."

She took a shaky breath, then looked into his eyes. "My whole life is changing! All of it. Everything... all at once. I feel everything with Tank has been so... rushed. I don't know. Maybe that is just his personality."

"No, don't do that. Don't make excuses for him. I want to hear how **you** feel. What **you** want, remember?"

"I love him." she said looking into Woody's eyes.

"I don't doubt that for a second."

They sat there in silence for a moment as she gathered her courage to face her own feelings.

"It's all too fast. I didn't mind the moving in together so much. Well, not until I went to meet his family. I know my family wasn't thrilled. They thought I was being irresponsible moving in with someone after only what... I don't know... a couple of months."

Woody gently rubbed her hand in encouragement. They had talked about everything under the sun it seemed when they were hanging out together. Everything but her relationship with Tank.

"Then, out of nowhere, he proposes." She covered her mouth with her hand, and began to shake her head slightly. "Married? I never thought about getting married. Well, maybe in a few years, but..." She sighed, then gave a weak smile as she remembered the proposal. "Oh Woody. It was so romantic. It was like something out of a movie." A tear rolled down her cheek, and Woody wiped it away with his thumb. "I mean... what was I supposed to do? I couldn't say no. I love him." She shook her head slightly. "I can't lose him." She looked up into Woody's eyes. "I can't."

He nodded and smiled softly. "I know."

"He asked me a few times why I wasn't making wedding plans. I thought I would have a whole year of something. Isn't that how long engagements are supposed to last? I don't know." She exhaled. "He said he didn't want to wait. Then the next minute, he wants to have a baby." She paused and looked at the ceiling trying to blink the tears away. "Woody, I never even thought about kids. I figure I had years before that subject would come up."

He smiled at the thought of her holding a child. "You will be a great mother."

She smiled at him. "Thanks." She looked down and gathered her thoughts. "You want to know how **I** feel?" He nodded. "I feel like my whole life is out of my hands. I feel like I'm losing myself. I feel like if I don't go with it... then I'll loose him. I can't loose him, Woody. I can't."

Her breaths become more rapid and she started to shake.

_She starting to panic._ He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "Ashley, listen to me. Focus on my voice. OK?" She nodded. "Breathe slowly. Calm. There you go." Her breathing started a slow. "Tank loves you. He would do anything for you. You won't loose him. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

He began to rock slightly with her in his arms. They sat like that is silence for a few minutes.

Then Ashley sat up straight and turned to Woody. "It's not that I don't want those things with Tank. I do." She smiled. "I guess I was just overwhelmed at the timing." She took a deep breath. "I just needed to let it out. I needed someone to talk to." She touched his cheek with her fingers and smiled at him. "Thank you Woody. You are such a good friend."

_That's it then. She's made up her mind._ He got up and got her a tissue. She smiled her thanks and wiped away her tears. He went to the kitchen and poured them each a glass of tea as he tried to find the right words to tell her how else her world would change. She was also going to loose a friend.

He took a deep breath, then put on a smile and went back to the living room.

"Well," He began and handed her a glass. "Weddings and babies are good news." He clinked her glass with his. "Cheers!" She laughed and sipped her drink. "I have some good news of my own, you know." He took a drink of his tea while she waited for him to continue. "Well, you know how awesome I am?" He smirked.

Laughing and rolling her eyes she replied. "Yes, I know you are **so** awesome."

"It looks like you weren't the only one to notice. The big boss man did, too. I've been promoted." He said with a big grin.

"Oh! That's wonderful, Woody!" She hugged his neck. "I am so proud of you!"

"Awe thanks."

"So... tell me about it." She excitedly urged him on.

"Well, I won't be the number two man anymore. I get to be the boss."

"Wow! That's fantastic." She paused and Woody could see confusion cross her face as she was trying to figure it out. "Do you get to run another office here? The old office when the new one is built?"

"Not exactly. I am going to head a new branch."

She waited for him to explain, but was no longer smiling.

"Let's just say, I won't have to wish for some good brisket anymore." He smiled at her.

Her eyes widened when she realizes what he was saying. "Texas? You are going to Texas?"

"It's a huge opportunity. Not to mention, I will be close to my family and all the good food." He joked and poked her with his elbow.

She starred down at her lap. "That sounds wonderful." She said blankly. "You are moving to Texas. That's great."

He was getting concerned as he watched her starring off. "Hey, just think of all the BBQ you can eat when you visit me." He joked trying to lighten the mood.

She nodded slightly, but continued to stare at nothing. "You're leaving." She said flatly as a tear fell.

_Fuck. She's crying._ "It's a great promotion." He tried to smile. "You can visit and we can Skype everyday."

She sniffled and sobbed. "I am so proud of you."

He exhaled, then gathered her in his arms. Her crying continued as he rocked her.

"When? When are you leaving?" She said between sobs.

"As soon as you get back from your honeymoon." He whispered.

She sat up. "What?"

He tried to reach for her hand to calm her, but she swatted it away. She began to shake her head rapidly.

_No...no...this is not happening. It's too much. It's all too much._ She began to shake.

Woody rubbed his hand up and down her arm in a soothing motion, but she pushed him back. She got up and walked around the room. He sat there watching her as she seemed to have a debate in her thoughts.

_This is a great opportunity for him._ She nodded repeatedly. _I 'm losing him._ She pushed her hair from her face. _I have to let him go._

She turned to face him. To tell him she was proud of him. To tell him goodbye. Their eyes met, and when she opened her mouth to say all those things, "I can't lose you." came out instead. Her eyes widened in fear. Fear of not having him in her life. She hated having the distance between them these last few weeks. It was necessary till Tank calmed down. _That was temporary, but this..._ Her breathing became rapid and shallow. She shook all over and her knees wobbled. Woody caught her in his arms and lowered them to the floor. He pulled her in his lap. "Ashley... Sh..." He tried to calm her as her body shook with her crying. He could hear her struggling to breath between the sobs. "Shh... Ashley, please. I'm right here." He rocked her and smoothed her hair back.

**…...**

Tank smiled as he looked over at the bouquet of flowers on the passenger seat.

Everything is perfect. In a week we will married, and soon we will have a baby.

His smile grew bigger at that thought.

Steph wanted to ride along with him to pick Ashley up for lunch, but he insisted they would meet them at the restaurant. He was hoping to talk Ashley into being a little late. He was thinking of all the things he was going to do to her to drive her wild, when he turned the corner and saw a truck parked in the driveway.

_What the fuck! I thought he finally figured out that he better stay the fuck away from her._

His hands tightened on the steering wheel.

_I'm going to fucking kill him this time._ He shook his head and thought. A smile grew upon his face when he remembered Ranger was in town.

"Yo."

"I may need some help with a disposal."

Ranger was silence for a moment, then questioned, "Location?"

"My house."

Ranger was shocked. He moved out of Steph's hearing range, and whispered. "Ashley?"

"No!" Tank felt like his heart stopped at the thought. "No." He took a calming breath. "I just pulled up, and fucking Woody is in my house."

"Alive?"

"Not for long. I plan to fix that the moment I open the door."

Ranger thought for a minute, then sneered. "He is probably telling her about Texas."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It was a wedding gift for you, Big Guy."

"You lost me man."

"I was thinking of expanding Rangeman to another office. I thought Woody would be perfect to head up the new Dallas location. He leaves as soon as you come back from your honeymoon."

Tank thought about that and laughed.

_Perfect! I won't have to worry about that worm anymore, and I still get to punch him one more time._

"That's fucking perfect. Thanks man."

"Yeah... yeah. Don't kill him and get your ass here. I'm hungry and Steph has already eaten a whole basket of rolls." Ranger directed before hanging up.

Tank chucked and grabbed the flowers. He was smiling to him self as he made his way up the walk way. He stopped when he saw her through the living room window. She was pacing back and forth and visibly upset.

_What the fuck?_

He was about to go in, when he saw her stop. She said something and she started to shake. Tank thought she was going to fall, but Woody caught her. He watched as Woody rocked her in his arms while she cried.

He felt his whole perfect world break in two.

His fist clenched around the flowers he forgot he was holding. The thorns from the roses cut into his hand, and blood dripped down the stems.

Opening the door, he walked into the room and Woody looked up. He almost looked relieved to see him. Ashley didn't notice he was there. She continued to cry in Woody's arms, and whispered, "No." over and over.

Tank stood in front of them. He was quiet and wore his blank face. Woody pleaded with him, gesturing to Tank to come over and get her. The flowers fell to the floor, and Woody watched as blood slowly dripped from Tank's hand.

"She needs you. Get over here." He tried to keep his tone soft as not to upset her more.

Tank didn't move. He only asked, "Why is she crying?" He knew why. He had a glimmer of hope that maybe it was over something else. Maybe it was not over Woody leaving.

"Tank, she is having a panic attack. Come here and help her." He never stopped rocking her or smoothing her hair.

Tank repeated himself. "Why is she crying?"

Woody shook his head and screamed in his head.

_It doesn't fucking matter why! You asshole! She needs your help! Get your head out of your ass and get the fuck over here!_

Tank still hadn't moved. He stood there listening to her sobs. "Why?"

Woody gave an exasperated sigh. "She's upset. I told her about me moving. It's just a shock. That's all. Now please help me."

Tank didn't move. He just closed his eyes.

He told her he was moving. He told her, and this was her reaction.

When he was able to bring himself to talk he whispered her name. "Ashley?"

She didn't hear him. She didn't hear anything over her own thoughts screaming in your head.

_I can't lose you, Woody. Please don't go!_

Woody stopped rocking her and lifted her head up. "Ashley, look. Tank's here."

She looked at Woody. "I can't lose y..."

Woody cut her off. "Sh... look." He smiled. "Tank is here."

"Ashley?" Tank said dryly.

Ashley had now almost stopped crying. Only a couple of tears would slip from her eyes. "Tank?" She looked over at him. "You're bleeding." She hiccuped.

Tank just blankly starred at her.

_Oh fuck._ Woody thought. He helped Ashley to her feet and took her hands from where they had a grip of his shirt. Trying to continue to sooth her and diffuse the situation, he said softly, "Ashley, why don't you look at Tank's hand. I'll get you a hand towel for him and some water and tissues for you. Okay?" He tried to walk away, but she held on to his hand. An action that Tank noticed.

Tank closed his eyes and hung his head. "You love him."

Woody froze.

The words hung heavy in the air.

_No._ Woody let his thoughts run with that glimmer of hope. _Could she?_

Ashley looked at Tank in confusion.

"You love him, Ashley." He repeated.

"You called me Ashley." She sniffled. _Angel. I'm your Little Angel._

"You do, don't you?" Tank continued.

_What is he talking about._ "You're bleeding. Let me look at your hand, Baby?" She stepped towards him.

"Don't" Tank stepped back. "Don't call me that."

"But your h..."

He interrupted her. "Do you love Woody? Answer me." His voice began to sound panicky.

Ashley looked at Tank in confusion. "Of course I love him. He's my best friend. Now, let me look at your hand. What happened?"

"What happened is that I walked in on my **fiance** breaking down in her **friend's** arms after he tells her he is moving. **That** is not a normal reaction, Ashley. **That** is the reaction of losing someone you **love.** "

"I... I... do. He is my fr..." She began again.

"Don't tell me he is your friend again." He lowered his head.

_She can't fucking see it. She really can't see that she loves him. Fuck! She's loved him this whole fucking time! She has no idea._ The thoughts raced through Tank's mind.

She watched Tank as he clutched his fist. "Tank?" She took a step toward him.

Tank held up his hand to stop her. He exhaled. "You are in love with Woody. You have been for awhile."

She shook her head and tried to stop him, but he kept going.

"Yes, you are, Ashley. You are the only one that doesn't see it. Stop shaking your head. Listen to me. Think about it for a minute. Think about your **friendship** with Woody. Do you act the same with him the way you do your other friends? Do you feel the same about them? If Steph said she was moving father away, would I find you on the floor crying in her arms?"

Ashley listen to his words. She sat down on the couch and repeated everything in her head. She remembered dancing in Woody's arms...lying in bed snuggled close to him when he was sick...she loved to see his smile...

Woody could tell by the look on her face the moment the realization hit her. He gasped. _She loves me._

Ashley's eyes widened in shock. _I am in love with Woody._ She looked over at him.

He gave her a shaky smile at first. The longer they held each others gaze, the more his smile grew. Love shone in Woody's eyes.

Tank stood quietly, and watch her realization and their unspoken conversation. He knew it was over. "The ring." He turned his head away and held out his hand.

Ashley was startled by his words. "Tank?"

"The ring. Give me the ring." He repeated.

"T..T...Tank."

He stared at her with his palm out.

Fear over came her. "Tank... I...I love Woody, but... Tank, I am crazy in love with you!" She cried desperately.

He blankly stared at her as tears streamed down her face.

Her whole body shook as she slipped the ring from her finger and placed it in his hand.

The second he felt it, he turned and walked out.

Ashley whispered through her cries, "Tank."

Her knees began to give way. Woody caught her right before her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

**…...**

**I am dying to know what you thought of this chapter!**

**There is a little bit more to the story. One more chapter, I think.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Melanie**


	14. Chapter 14

 

" **New Neighbor"**

**Chapter 14**

**Do you hate me now that I broke Tank's heart?**

**I had the whole story planned out before I began writing it, but I fell for Tank along the way. Not the jealous/my way or the highway side. By the way, thank you MMBabefanmmm and anyone I am forgetting, for seeing the comparisons between Joe/Steph and Tank/Ashley. I did not plan that or even see it till you told me. You are so right. Also, thank you carrotmusic for the EMS discussion and help.**

**Well, Janet owns all. Ashley owns Tank's heart. I guess Woody's too.**

**Rainbow is beyond awesome.**

**A/Ns are the same, so on with the show.**

**Previously...**

Ashley whispered through her cries, "Tank."

Her knees began to give way. Woody caught her right before her eyes rolled back, and she fainted.

**…...**

Woody placed the damp cool washcloth on Ashley's forehead. He soothed the hair back away from her face and brushed his fingers across her cheek. Readjusting the pillow under her feet, he then tucked the covers around her.

"Need anything?" He asked softly before lying back next to her.

She shook her head slightly and gave him a weak smile before going back to staring at the ceiling.

He sighed and tried to comfort her by running his fingers lightly through her hair.

_I can't believe he turned his back on her like that. I know this whole thing is fucked up, but we heard her choose him._

"Woody?" She whispered. It was the first thing she said since she fainted, and he sat up quickly and held her hand.

"I'm right here." He stroked her hand with his thumb.

A tear slid from one eye. "What did I do wrong?"

"Oh Ashley..." He wiped away her tear, but another soon followed. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I lost him. He left me."

Woody had no words to respond.

"I did everything for him. I would do it all over again now. I would do anything." She said as if pleading with him.

"Sh... I know... I know." He tried to sooth her.

"I didn't mean to love you. I didn't even know" Her voice started to rise.

He brought her hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on the it. "I know."

"I love Tank." She looked Woody in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Woody, but I love him so much. He is my life." She confessed.

"I know." He gave her a small smile. He couldn't blame her for saying it. He knew it was true. She had made it clear from the beginning that she chose Tank. He just felt so drawn to her. He tried to stay away, but he couldn't. He hadn't made any advances toward her, or even told her how he felt. Not even now. Even now, he would take what little she would give him. Be whatever he could be for her. A friend. A caregiver. Anything.

_You deserve so much more._

_Love with no conditions or boundaries._

"What am I going to do? I don't know how to go on." She squeezed her eyes shut and tears flowed down her face.

"You do anything **you** want to do and I am here to help you along the way." He smiled down at her lovingly.

"What I want to do." She repeated him.

He nodded.

_What I want... what I want is to be back in Tank's arms!_

_I want him to kiss me and hold me._

_I want this to have never happened._

_I want it to be this morning again. When he held me tight in bed and kissed me all over._

_She looked down at the bed. This bed. Our bed._

More tears came at that thought. _Not ours anymore. I can't be here._

"I can't be here." She looked at Woody. "I can't."

"Okay. What do you want to do?" He questioned.

"I can't stay here." She said looking around the room. "Not anymore."

"Alright." He stood up and went into her closet. He returned a moment later with a small suitcase and went over to her dresser. He opened drawers till he found hers and started filling the suitcase with her things.

She watched him as he worked. When he looked back at her, she nodded in approval. He smiled and went back to work. He watched from the corner of his eye, when she got up and went to the bathroom. She grab a toiletry bag from under the sink and filled it with essentials.

He returned to the closet and found a larger suitcase and began to fill it from garments he took off the hangers. He took the bags to the entry way and waited as she finished up.

She smiled at him when she entered the living room. "Thank you."

He nodded and smiled in return.

She looked around the room and memories flooded her mind. She shook them away, stepped over the bloody bouquet still on the floor, and out of her and Tank's home.

Woody loaded her things in his truck while Ashley sat quietly in the passenger seat. She starred off blankly at the house. Woody got in and buckled up, then took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Ready?" He smiled at her.

She was about to say yes, when something caught her eye. A flash or trick of the light. An object on the bench in front of the house. "In a moment." She told him and got out to investigate.

When she got to the bench, she was surprised at what she saw. It was Tank's phone. It was lit up with messages.

_What on Earth? He is never without his phone._

She picked it up and carried it with her to the truck.

Woody looked over and was confused to see her holding a phone, but dismissed it.

"Where to?" He questioned.

"I didn't think that far." She admitted causing them both to laugh softly.

"I know somewhere you might like. It should be pretty quiet now, too."

She agreed, but requested one stop on the way.

**…...**

Tank hadn't said a word since he got back to the office. Rage radiated off of him. Everyone gave him a wide circle and no one approached him. No one except Ranger.

Ranger walked straight into Tank's office and slammed the door. He was prepared to tear Tank apart for standing him and Steph up and then not answering any of his calls. Until, he saw Tank's face.

Tank sat with his hands on his desk rolling a ring between his fingers.

Ranger's anger at Tank disappeared. He sat down in the chair across from him and quietly shared his friend's pain.

A voice on the intercom broke the silence. "Sir, Ms. Ashley is in the building."

Tank shook his head, exhaled, and got up to meet her in the lobby.

Ranger followed distantly. When Steph saw them emerge from the office, she began to ask what had happened, but Ranger shook his head. She saw the concern on Ranger's face and came over and held his hand. He nodded towards Tank. She looked on with concern as she saw Ashley approach him. It was obvious she had been crying.

Ashley had asked Woody to wait outside. Against his better judgment, he did as she asked.

So she stood alone in front of Tank now, and her knees began to wobble slightly. She held out his phone to him with a shaky hand.

"You left this. I thought you might need it." She looked down at the phone still in her hand. "I wanted to tell you where I would be..."

He cut her off. "If I wanted to talk to you, I wouldn't have left my phone." He then turned his back to her and began to walk back to his office.

Ashley was shocked at his cold words. She starred at the floor as tears rolled down her face.

Steph could not believe what she had just witnessed. She pulled her hand out of Ranger's, walked up to Tank, and slapped him hard across the face.

Ranger called out her name, but she stood there shaking her head at Tank.

Tank glanced at her, before going into the office and closing the door.

"Babe..." Ranger began.

"No." She cut him off and walked over to Ashley. She put her arms around her and walked her out to Woody.

**…...**

Ashley slept with her head on Steph's lap in the back seat during the ride.

Woody waited till she fell asleep before filling Steph in. He didn't want to upset her any further. He knew something happened in the office by the look on Ashley's face when she came out, but hearing Steph describe Tank's reaction made him grip the steering wheel in fury.

A few hours later, Steph was trying to gently wake Ashley up. "We're here." She was happy that Woody suggested taking her here. The beach was always a restful place for Steph.

"Where are we?" Ashley asked rubbing her eyes.

"Welcome to Tybee Island." He opened the door and escorted the ladies out of the truck.

"We're at a beach? It's cold out." Ashley looked around her. They were parked in front of a pastel colored little cottage across the street from the beach. She watched and listened as the waves rolled in.

Woody came up and put his hands on her shoulders. "It's quiet, peaceful, and we are probably the only tourist here." He chuckled.

She breathed in the salty air and smiled. "It's beautiful, Woody."

The night passed in a rotation. Being exhausted from the physical and emotional trauma of the day, Ashley would sleep. When she was awake, she would cry or stare out at the water from the picture window. Woody and Steph took turns being by her side and caring for her. When Ashley was asleep, he took a turn starring out at the water, and reflected on the day.

_Has it really only been one day?_

There were so many questions running through his head that needed answers, as well as Ashley's. He vowed to himself to be there to help her with them. They could figure this out together. Exhausted, he made his way up to the master bedroom. He found Ashley asleep in the middle of the big bed with Steph on her side. He kicked off his shoes, and slipped next to Ashley. He was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

The next couple of days that passed were interesting. Ranger had shown up the morning after their arrival. While Steph was upstairs saying good bye to Ashley, Ranger had a discussion with Woody. It started with a punch to Woody's jaw and ended with Ranger telling him to be in Dallas after the first of the year.

Woody was not surprised by the punch. He expected a lot more. What did surprise him, was that the job offer was still his. It was obvious he couldn't stay and work with Tank anymore. He wasn't sure where Ranger would send him, but the promotion was a shock.

_Ashley and I need to talk._

Woody thought.

The next morning, he was able to convince her to go with him to a little diner down the street for breakfast. The place was filled with talking and laughter as locals socialized with one another. Ashley watched the line cooks put on show while they worked and smiled.

Even that small smile that didn't reach her eyes, warmed Woody's heart.

After breakfast, they drove around the small island. Ashley was quiet, but still had that small smile on her lips. Woody parked near the grassy dunes where they could look out at the water from the warmth of the car. He reached over and took her hand. They sat quietly for a little while enjoying the peaceful view, then Woody turned to Ashley and whispered. "Are you ready to talk?"

She nodded. She expected him to ask her questions. Questions she knew she didn't have the answers for yet. Instead, he started talking.

"I called your job to let your boss know you weren't going to be in for the rest of the week. I told them it was an unexpected event. He said there will be a position for you there if you ever want to return."

Ashley looked at him in surprise.

_I hadn't even thought about work!_

_I missed my last shifts._

_Oh! I forgot about resigning, too._

_He said I can come back?_

She nodded while thinking. Woody gave her a couple of minutes to process her thoughts before continuing.

"I rented the cottage for another day, but the rental company told me it is available for a few more weeks if needed."

She started to shake her head, but he pressed on.

"I for one, could use some time off. I was hoping we could spend some time in Savannah while we are here. It's just a few minutes away. Besides, I don't have to report to Dallas till after the first."

He paused for a moment. Not sure what response mentioning Dallas would have. He saw her squeeze her eyes shut, then let out a sigh. He pressed on.

"That gives us plenty of time to think and arrange living arrangements."

He saw her lower her head and take a shaky breath.

"So," he rubbed her hand. "We have time to relax and unwind."

She closed her eyes and smiled.

_He didn't pressure me for a decision right now._

_We can take our time to think about how to move forward from here._

With that thought, she turned to face him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

…...

"Where is he?" Steph finally asked. They had been quiet during the drive back to Atlanta. Ranger held her hand while he starred ahead at the road.

"Offline."

She turned her head and looked out the window. She watched the cars and building pass and thought about her friend. She wasn't sorry for slapping him. Even after she was given the details. She loved and worried for him, all the same.

"What now?" She said softly.

Ranger squeezed her hand. "Now, we give everyone some time to heal."

She nodded and was surprised when she heard Ranger chuckle.

_Did he just...chuckle?_

Her eyes were wide in disbelief as she watched him. "Are you laughing or do I need to call for help?"

"Babe." He smirked.

She stared at him waiting for him to continue.

"We need to stay in Atlanta for a few weeks."

She nodded in understanding.

"Looks like we're going to miss Christmas at your parent's house." He said with a grin.

**…...**

Christmas came and went. Ashley and Woody spent the holiday together like they had the last couple of weeks. Spending quiet days in the cottage or venturing out exploring the island or the city.

There were still parts of the day where she would lie in bed and cry. The thought of how this holiday was planned to go was heavy on her heart.

She hadn't heard from Tank. Not even on Christmas day.

Her and Woody's time here was running out. Decisions were going to have to be made. She couldn't escape from her life much longer.

They sat beside each other on the sofa, and she laid her head on his shoulder and they held hands. They sat quietly for awhile. Woody knew she was wanting to talk, and gave her the time that she needed and waited silently.

She held their joined hands up and turned them over studying them. She thought of how natural it was to be near him all this time. To hold his hand. To be by his side. She smiled at the thoughts. She brought their interlaced hands to her lips, and placed a long soft kiss on his hand.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"It's time to talk." She said softly.

He nodded his head against hers.

"I need a place to live."

He nodded in agreement.

"I can't live there anymore."

"I know." He whispered softly and began rubbing his thumb along her hand. He took a deep breath and asked the question that he had been afraid to ask. "Would you like to live in Texas?"

That caught her off guard. She hadn't considered leaving the state. She assumed she would find a apartment in the city, closer to work.

"You can have your own place," He paused before going on, "or you could stay with me."

She thought about his words. They held a lot of meaning. She sat quietly for awhile thinking of what **she** wanted. He gave her time to think and just held her. When she was ready, she turned to look at Woody. Her eyes were shiny with tears that had not fallen yet.

He kissed her forehead and said, "Remember, I want to hear what **you** want. Whatever you want I will be there for you."

She nodded and smiled. "I love you, Woody."

As much as those words brightened his heart, he could hear the "but" coming.

"I think you are right." She nodded as if reassuring herself. "It's time to think about what I want for my life."

He smiled at her with pride.

"I want my life back. I want to make my own decisions without pressure. I want to be me."

He remained quietly smiling at her, but in his head he was cheering.

_That's my girl!_

_She's back._

"I think... no, I know, I need to do that on my own." She looked in his eyes. "For now."

He brushed his fingers against her cheek and nodded.

"I..." She started, but had to stop. The tears spilled down her face and her voice broke when she spoke. "I don't want to lose you from my life. I don't know what to think or do with my feelings for you. I care for you. I do."

He could tell she was struggling and what her next words would be. He gave her a small smile.

"But if..." She paused gathering courage to say the rest and dreaming it would happen. "But if the phone rang, and Tank wanted me back... I would run to him." The look in her eyes was that of pleading for understanding. She sobbed. "I love him, Woody."

He looked at her. The woman he loved more than anything, the woman he would do anything for, and smiled. "I know you do." He told her softly. He kissed her forehead gently and held her as she cried.

**…...**

The months past and the days were all the same. After Woody helped her move into her own place in Atlanta, he moved to Dallas. He still talked to her everyday, but things weren't the same. It was her. She was different. She tried to go on with her life. She tried to regain herself, but the heavy weight of hope held her down. She never talked about Tank, but Woody knew she hadn't given up the hope he would want her back. He missed the brightness that used to shine from her eyes and smile. He could tell she put on a smiling mask for him when they video chatted, but he never called her on it. He invited her out to visit, but she always declined. He had visited a few times. She was always happy to see him, and they spent the visit as friends. Nothing more.

**…...**

Ashley stood in her kitchen, tears rolling down her face as she added ingredients to the bowl. She thought how happy this day had been last year. She remember humming in the kitchen, preparing this same dish, and his arms around her. His lips on her neck, on her lips.

When it was done, she packaged it up and grabbed her suitcase. She drove across town to the house she hadn't seen in a long time. She parked in the driveway of the Rangeman house. Steph had mentioned on one of their weekly calls, that Binkie was living there. She glanced next door to the house they used to share. It was obvious someone else lived there now by the children bikes in the driveway. She wiped back a tear and made her way to Binkie's door. She took a deep breath before knocking.

_This has to work._

Binkie was shocked when he opened the door. "Ashley?"

She smiled weakly. "Happy Thanksgiving."

He stared wide eyed in shock. "Um...yea... happy Thanksgiving."

"I..I was hoping you could do something for me." She held out the container to him with shaky hands. "Could you give this to Tank for me, please."

"Um...sure." He looked down at the container now in his hands. "What is it?"

She sniffled. "It's stuffing."

Binkie wasn't sure what to think or if she had lost her mind. "He's not here."

She nodded. "I know he doesn't live here, but I was still hoping you could give it to him when you see him."

"Oh, that could be awhile. He is in Trenton."

She was confused. Steph hadn't mentioned that the last time they talked.

"Ranger's in the wind. Tank left a couple of days ago to run things there. He should be at least a couple of months. What do you want me to do with this stuff till then?" He pointed to the food.

"Just eat it. It doesn't matter anymore. Thanks." She turned and walked toward the car.

"Damn it Binkie! Shut the door! It's freezing."

"Sorry man. I was just talking to Ashley." Binkie scooped out some of the stuffing with his fingers and popped it in his mouth. "Hmm... This is good."

"What did you say?"

"This is good. Try some." He offered.

Lester pushed past him and ran out the door. Ashley was just getting in her car when he opened her door and dragged her out. "Sweetness!" He shouted while he hugged her tightly.

"Lester?"

"Hmm...I've missed you!

She laughed. "It's good to see you too."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the house. "Let's go inside. I'm cold."

"Oh no. I couldn't." She shook her head. "I was just dropping something off."

Lester didn't listen and pulled her inside. "Brr... That's better." He helped her out of her coat and dragged her into the living room.

"Hi again." She meekly waved to Binkie who had found a spoon and was shoveling in the stuffing.

He smiled and said with a mouthful, "It's good."

Lester waved Binkie away and pulled Ashley down on the couch. He sat there smiling at her and she started to feel awkward.

"Um.. Happy Thanksgiving." She gave a small smile.

"It is now. It's been so long since I saw you. Look at you." He held up his hand gesturing to her. "You look...ah...good."

She gave a small giggle. "Well, that didn't sound like a compliment. Thanks."

"Ah come on. You know you are as beautiful as always." She smiled slightly. "It's just... you look different."  
She didn't know how to answer that, so she tried to smile.

Lester watched her.

_There's something different._

_Something...missing._

"So, how have you been? Tell me everything." He asked.

"Fine." She looked down at her hands.

"Yep, you look it." He said sarcastically.

That surprised her.

"Now, tell me the truth this time, Sweetness."

Ashley was in no hurry to open up and expose her raw emotions, so Les declared that they needed to loosen up. A few beers later, they both were feeling pretty relaxed. Les finally got the highlights from her about the destruction of her and Tank's relationship. He was shocked by what he heard. Steph had only told him that Tank was an ass and Ashley was confused, so they split.

Ashley confessed to Les that she still waited for Tank to show up at her door, or for him to call. She confided that she knew in her heart he would come back to her.

"It's just been so long." She said softly through tears. "I thought...I...I wanted him to know I still care. I made him that." She pointed to the empty container Binkie left on the coffee table. "I thought it would remind him of how happy we were last year." The memory was too much and she broke down.

Les held her while she cried.

Binkie heard the noise and came out of his room to see what was going on. He took one look at her sobbing and tried to sneak back to his room.

Lester snapped his fingers at him and pointed to the kitchen. "Beer. Lots of it."

A lot of tears and a few beers later, Ashley was smiling again.

"You are a horrible singer." She slurred.

"Hey!"

She shrugged her shoulders, then laughed again.

Lester was singing along to the movie they were watching. It was a gift from Steph. When he was perusing his collection for a movie to pop in, he knew this one would make Ashley laugh.

"So," She hiccuped. "Steph wants to see y'all in tights?"

"Hm... I never thought about that." He laughed at the thought of her Merry Men in tights.

 

Binkie was in the kitchen making a sandwich, when the phone rang. "Hey Boss." He answered.

"Just checking in."

"Zero is running things tonight. It's all quiet." Lester's off pitch singing carried through the house and was followed by Ashley's laughter.

"It doesn't sound quiet. What the hell was that?" Tank asked gruffly.

Ashley came in the kitchen looking for something to eat. She saw the sandwich Binkie was assembling and stole the cheese off it.

"Hey."

She just giggled and laid it on the stove.

"What are you doing?" Binkie asked when she started turning on the stove burners.

"I am going to grill me a cheese." She announced.

He quickly shut off the stove. "You want a what?" He laughed when he realized what she wanted. "You want a grill cheese sandwich?"

"Yes, I do. Would you like one, too? Where is the spatula?"

"Okay. Why don't I make you a sandwich and you go... go drink some coffee."

"Thanks! Hey, Les? You want Binkie to grill you a cheese?" She shouted.

"What the fuck is going on there?" Tank yelled. "Are you having a party?"

"No, Boss. Of course not! It's just Ashley. I'm making her a sand..."

Tank cut him off. "Ashley. My Ashley? What the fuck is she doing there?"

Binkie was taken by surprise at the rage in Tank's voice. "Um... She..Oh, she came by to drop off..."

"Put her on the phone now!" Tank barked.

"Yes sir." He handed the phone down to Ashley where she was now sitting on the kitchen floor.

"Mmmm...Hello?" She hiccuped. "Would you like Binkie to grill you a cheese?" She asked.

Tank tried to hide the anger in his voice. "Why are you there?"

Her eyes began to tear up as she recognized the voice. She covered her mouth with her hand as to hold back her sobs. "T...Tank?"

"Why are you there? Why are you there and drunk?"

His words were tense, but his voice was still music to her ears. She had waited so long to hear it. She couldn't hold back the tears. "Oh, Tank."

"What are you doing there, Ashley?"

"Oh, I...I came over to bring you..." She sniffled. "I made some of my family stuffing, and I... I wanted to give it to you before I went to my parent's tomorrow. Oh, Binkie ate it. I'm sorry."

Lester walked in and started eating Binkie's forgotten sandwich.

"Really?" Binkie rolled his eyes. "Here Ashley." He handed her a sandwich.

Lester sat down next to her to eat his stolen sandwich, but stopped when he saw her crying.

"Why are you drunk?" Tank grumbled.

"I... Well, Les was trying to cheer me up after I started crying all over his shirt. He said I ruined it. Oh Tank! It's so good to hear you. I..I've missed you so much."

"That's why you're drinking it up over at the Rangeman house?" He didn't try and hide the anger in his voice anymore.

His gruffness scared her. "I was just hanging out with Les..."

"Lester! That's the last person you should be partying with."

"He's... he's my friend. We were just watching a movie." She cried.

"Yeah, I remember how close you are to your friends." He sneered.

She dropped the phone. Her eyes glazed over and she swayed slightly side to side.

"Sweetness?" Lester grabbed her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She didn't answer. Just stared forward.

Lester picked up the phone. "What the fuck did you say to her?"

"Watch is Santos!" Tank yelled back.

"Fuck you, Tank! What did you say?"

"Doesn't matter. Go back to your party!"

"Party? Party! You ass! I have been holding **your** girl all night while she cried about missing **you!** I finally... **finally** got her to stop and you go and fuck it all up. Why don't you get your head out of your ass! She's in love with you. Moron!." Les hung up and pulled Ashley in his arms.

"I'm sorry he upset you, Ashley. He's an idiot. He hasn't been himself." Les tried to comfort her. "Sweetness? You okay?"

She heard his words, but couldn't answer. Tank's snide last comment to her told her the one thing she didn't want to admit.

_He's not coming back to me._

_He doesn't want me._

_It's over._

Instead of the thoughts pushing her deeper into despair, she felt lighter. The hope that she had been carrying around for a year now, had been a heavy burden. She didn't cling to it now with the realization that it was really over.

Lester waited for her to breakdown and was shocked when it didn't come. "Ashley, are you alright?"

She turned to him and kissed his cheek. "Yes, Les. I will be."

**…...**

Thanksgiving at her family's went as expected. Everyone ate too much and fought over which Christmas special they were going to watch. She spent a couple of days there, but before she went back to Atlanta, she had one more stop to make.

Woody watched her as she searched the crowded baggage claim area for him. The moment Ashley saw him, her face lit up.

_She found her smile again._

_Just like sunshine._

He thought.

**...**

**The End**

**I am new at this. I started writing one-shots a few months ago. I wasn't very keen on the idea of writing a long story. After encouragement from my Beta, Rainbow, and friends...(Thanks Amanda for help with the steamy part) I decided to try with a story that had been rattling around my head for a couple of weeks. The story had played out in my head several times before I even began writing. While I was writing I found myself wanting Tank to have his HEA, but I stayed true to my idea. I am so glad I wrote this. It was so much fun to write, and I think it helped me feel more comfortable with writing. I know I have made mistakes. Even with Rainbow's help. She's great, but I still missed some corrections here and there. Hence, I am the comma queen. hehehe**

**I also created a community for JE newbies. A place to post your stories and to find support.**

**stats/community_eyes_ ?c2id=118288 &month=01&year=2015**

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think.**

**Melanie**


End file.
